fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
Fujio Akatsuka
Fujio Akatsuka (赤塚不二夫 Akatsuka Fujio, ''born 赤塚 藤雄, September 14, 1935 – August 2, 2008) was a prolific Japanese manga author, nicknamed "The King of Gag Manga". He had initially began his career as a shojo manga creator, but moved to the gag genre after his series ''Nama-chan became a hit in 1958. He would best become known for creating Osomatsu-kun, Akko-chan's Got a Secret!, The Genius Bakabon, and Extraordinary Ataro. Life and Career Early Life Fujio Akatsuka was born in the Rehe Province of Manchuria (then the puppet state of Manchukuo). He was the eldest of Toshichi and Riyo Akatsuka's six children. His father Toshichi had been stationed in the country as part of the Imperial Japanese military, but instead became sympathetic to the local people and begun conducting duties as part of the local anti-Japanese resistance. Akatsuka would recall his father being very strict and authoritarian, forbidding him to read manga such as Norakuro and Hinomarunosuke as well as harshly dictating how he should hold his chopsticks while eating. Yet, he also witnessed his father's mediation skills, and that his father taught them to respect the Chinese greatly rather than discriminate against them. Because of his father's sense of justice, the family was spared in the retaliatory attacks by villagers who killed Japanese to drive them out of the country by the end of the war in 1945; the family had been smuggled out of the village under the guise of being Chinese citizens, as a violent riot broke out. However, Toshichi would be immediately detained by the Red Army as a result, spending four years in a harsh detainment in Siberia. Riyo and the children would attempt to return home to Japan, starting in 1946 when they headed on foot toward the Bohai coast. This was not without trouble though, as they would have to withstand the sights and attacks by Soviet soldiers that continued to go on in the country. By the 15th of June, the family had made it back to Japan at the Sasebo Port. By the time of the family's repatriation to Japan, Akatsuka's younger sister Ayako had contracted diptheria and died on the way back to the country, and another of his brothers would be adopted by another family due to the hardships in the travel (Akatsuka would reunite with him only once in life, finding that he worked at the Joban Coal Mine in Ibaraki). The youngest daughter of the family, named Ayako in memory of her older sister, also suffered from malnutrition and died upon arrival to the home of Riyo's parents. As a result, Akatsuka and only two younger siblings named Sumako and Nobuhiro were left. Riyo's heart was considered to have been gouged greatly by the loss of her children, to where she had no emotion or time to cry with all that had gone on. Akatsuka himself would later recount that his youngest sister dying only after they made it back to Japan was probably what had kept his mother from breaking down, as she had managed to fulfill her wish of bringing the rest of her chidren home. In his adolescence in Nara afterwards, Akatsuka found his life full of hardship with facing both poverty and discrimination by peers for having grown up in China. After reading a rental manga of Osamu Tezuka's work Lost World in 6th grade, he was in awe and decided that he would become a manga-ka himself, and was spurred on more by a supportive classmate known as Okumura (the basis for "Boss" in Fujio's Waru Waru World) who had wound up sticking up for him in the ostracization he faced. Through that time in Nara, Akatsuka and Okumura "lived like animals and demons", getting into mischief and finding fun for themselves in spite of the poverty and poor conditions. This type of living and the naughty yet free actions the children would get into would later prove influential to manga in Akatsuka's career, along with inspiring figures such as a rough little boy nicknamed "John-John" (the inspiration for Kantaro, as well as Chibita) and a stray cat that survived Okumura and Akatsuka's attempt to throw him in a lake with a rock (thus inspiring Nyarome). Encouraged by Okumura, Akatsuka would eventually pen a 128-page science fiction story titled Diamond Island and he and his mother would travel to Osaka to pitch the manga to Miharu Shobo. Unfortunately, the story was rejected by the publisher, leaving Akatsuka to put any manga career on hold, though he was still encouraged to try again. By 1949, the family was experiencing more poverty and difficulty to make ends meet from Riyo's factory job, so Riyo sent her three children to live with relatives in Niigata, which happened to be the hometown of their father. By the end of that very year, Toshichi would finally return home to Japan at the Maizuru Port. Though Akatsuka was overjoyed to reunite with his father, he quickly discovered that the man had underwent a startling change in personality. Toshichi was now highly eccentric, with slowed behavior and bizarre logic, with a stronger appetite than before yet a frequent tendency of ruining the kitchen when cooking. This was due to the imprisonment in Siberia and the malnutrition he faced, as well as the man learning of the devastating changes that had come about in Japan after their defeat and surrender; namely the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Though he graduated from junior high in 1952, Akatsuka would abandon any idea of entering high school due to his family's growing financial hardships. Instead, he would get a job as a signboard producer for the local movie theater in Niigata. Because he was involved in this field of work, he came to appreciate the movies that he would watch at the theater, including Western imports of actors like Buster Keaton and Charlie Chaplin. In 1954, his father would request for him to come to Tokyo, where he would get a job at the Ebisu chemical plant that one of his father's friends had owned. But in this time, Akatsuka would continue to strive to be noticed as a manga-ka and submitted to the magazine "Manga Shonen". His submission was noticed by a fellow contributor Shotaro Onodera (later known as "Shotaro Ishimori"), and he would participate in Onodera's manga circle A Drop of Ink. He would also become acquainted with other young up-and-coming authors Kunio Nagatani, Tokuo Yokota, and Yoshiharu Tsuge. By 1956, Akatsuka was convinced to go professional with his work by Tsuge, and managed to sign a deal with Akebono Publishing, putting out his first published work "Beyond the Storm". Though Akatsuka had initially entertained the idea of wanting to do comedic works, he knew that shojo was a huge seller and successful genre, and opted to pursue that path. Tokiwa-so and Early Works Akatsuka would later move to the Tokiwa-so apartments in that same year, following after his friend Ishimori to form a group known as the New Manga Party. His mother would move in with him for a time, and would continuously encourage him to marry his colleague Hideko Mizuno, who lived in a room across the hall. During this time, Akatsuka had the reputation of being the "pretty boy" of the young men that had resided there. At the time, he was still mainly drawing for kashihon publications and had thought of eventually quitting his job due to the burnout and monotony of having to keep writing shojo, considering instead becoming a cabaret clerk in Shinjuku. However, Fujiko Fujio A (Motoo Abiko) encouraged him to get an opinion from Hiroo Terada, who convinced him to stay at Tokiwa-so as long as he had money and that if he didn't ultimately succeed more as a manga-ka, he could leave to pursue other dream jobs. In 1958, Akatsuka would collaborate on manga with both Ishimori and Mizuno due to a shortage of shojo artists in Akira Maruyama's Shojo Club magazine, with the three sharing the pen name U.Maia for their works Angel in the Dark and The Stars are Sad, while Akatsuka and Ishimori solely worked under the name of "Asuka Izumi" (which would also later be used for Pirate Prince) or "Fujitaro Ishizuka". Later in that same year, Ishimori turned down an offer from Akita Shoten to produce a new gag series and instead recommended Akatsuka to the editor of the Manga King magazine, Taizou Kabemura. When Akatsuka was lost for a full idea on what his new feature would be like, Ishimori provided him with the title idea of "Nama-chan", for a series that would become his very breakout in the gag genre. Akatsuka would be surprised to even see that the pilot chapter was billed as "the first of a series" by the editors, as it was already determined to be a potential hit. Akatsuka would meet his fiancee Tomoko Ino during the serialization of the feature, with her becoming his own early assistant alongside Takao Yokoyama. By 1961, Akatsuka had amassed three major monthly features (Nama-chan, Matsuge-chan, and Ohana-chan) along with many other series and one-shots, but found it was time to move forward from Tokiwa-so, marrying Ino afterwards. In April 1962, Akatsuka was requested by Shogakukan's Shonen Sunday to come up with a month-long feature of four chapters as content in the magazine after having had previous successes with his shorts of Instant-kun and Sudara-ojisan; the latter had been a moderate hit with readers and had lasted two weeks in the magazine. The resulting "Osomatsu-kun" became a large hit instantly, and was extended to a full ongoing serialization from its initial four chapter schedule. But when Takao Yokoyama had temporarily departed for another job early into the run and Akatsuka was faced with difficulty at coming up with new ideas each week, a friend Kenichiro Takai had requested to co-author -kun with him and would become influential in some of its eventual ideas. The series of Akko-chan's Got a Secret! would become another hit for the year, with it initially being a collaboration between Akatsuka and his wife, who would contribute ideas and help draft out the designs for the characters. Takai would also join in on the development of this series, marking more of a sign of Akatsuka's directorial nature than being the sole artist to handle things. In 1963, he would join the group of Studio Zero, which was comprised of others who had lived at Tokiwa-so. After the foundation of Fujio Pro By 1965, Akatsuka had already been assisted by Takai and other colleagues in his work on various titles and officially formed the company of Fujio Productions, to handle all the duties. His daughter Rieko was also born in this year. In 1967, he was requested by Kodansha's Weekly Shonen Magazine to come up with a feature. Although he had tried to resist the advances of Shonen Sunday's rival magazines for any long-term projects for some time, he eventually relented and would come up with the resulting series of The Genius Bakabon which commenced in April. The time he spent on this series would result in "-kun" being switched from a weekly to monthly feature, although it would still be serialized in its usual magazine. A second series was also generated for Shonen Sunday in this time, Extraordinary Ataro. The time of the late 1960s would be prosperous for both Akatsuka and Fujio Pro, with many series being published as well as animated adaptations coming out for Osomatsu-kun, as well as Akko and Ataro by the end of the decade. Although Akatsuka served in a supervising position for the -kun series, he had little to no involvement in the latter two (Toei staff having more pull, to his initial chagrin when it came to the tone of the Ataro series). But in 1970, Akatsuka would experience tragedy when his mother Riyo was caught in a gas explosion at her home. Although she had survived and wound up discharged from the hospital, she would have a subarachnoid hemorrhage from the shock and wind up re-hospitalized, quickly declining in condition. Despite her son's wish and prayer for her to breathe once more, Riyo passed away at the age of 59. Akatsuka would soon separate from his wife by the end of the year, and Studio Zero would dissolve. By May 1971, a new Akatsuka serialization in Weekly Shonen Sunday had been decided, but Akatsuka opted to travel to New York City as a promise to fellow manga-ka Kenji Morita and to visit MAD Magazine's editorial department. Kunio Nagatani, Kai Takizawa, and a woman he had dated at the time came with him on his trip. After two months of the stay, and as the deadline for Akatsuka's submission approached, Akatsuka sent a letter and postcard to his editor Toshiki Takei with an announcement of the new series' title, based off an English phrase he'd coined in the USA; "Let's La Gon", from his "Let's la go!". The Genius Bakabon would be adapted into an anime series in that same year, spurring the manga to go back into regular publication although Akatsuka was disappointed at the choices made by TMS and the program's sponsor in toning down the content. This version would later be displaced a few years later when a second more successful attempt was made, in the form of "The Original Genius Bakabon". In late 1972, Akatsuka would attempt to start his own equivalent of MAD Magazine, titled "Manga NO.1" (a title that had been used in other previous outings by Fujio Pro). But since it was impossible for the busy Akatsuka to be directly involved in all the editing work, Kunio Nagatani served as the editor-in-chief for the magazine. Unfortunately enough, Manga NO.1 would encounter a large deficit in its profits, and the magazine would go defunct after six issues. After having been separated for three years and Akatsuka having tried to date other women in the meantime, he and Tomoko finally made their divorce official on November 5, 1973. Starting in January 6, 1974 with the special feature "The Gag World Dictator Fujio Akatsuka's Secret Encyclopedia" in Weekly Shonen Magazine, Akatsuka announced that he would change his pen name to "Ichiro Yamada" as an experimental measure. Chapters of Gag Guerrilla subsequently began to be published with that new pen name, along with Bakabon, Gon, and all other serialized and one-shot works. However, due to complaints from the advertising side, this experiment only lasted three months before he reverted back to appearing as "Fujio Akatsuka" and admitted that the pen name stunt hadn't worked out. On the other hand, Fujio Pro would experience a heavy fraud case in the same year when tax payments were found to be overdue by about 60 million yen. It was soon revealed that the person left in charge of accounting had embezzled 200 million yen out of the company's funds, and attempted to escape with all the money. Though the person responsible would be found and arrested, Akatsuka declined to press charges and let them go, owing to his lenient personality. This however, would create trouble as the money embezzled had also belonged to Fujio Pro employees such as Mitsutoshi Furuya and Keiji Yoshitani, who opted to split from the company and form their own (Family Planning). Akatsuka would wind up being responsible for paying off debts to them as well. In a more positive development for that very year, the "Akatsuka Prize" would also be established as a reward at Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. Later Years and Decline In the late 1970s, Akatsuka was still being published in many magazines but had come to be acquainted with the comedic entertainer Tamori and had expressed interest in branching out into theater and performance art. As the published serializations wrapped up and declined, Akatsuka would star in a March 31, 1979 AV film "Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Porno Feeling". He would also pen the raunchy comedy "Shimo-Ochiai Yakitori Movie", which would be released on June 23rd. This success for Akatsuka was bittersweet, however, as his father Toshichi had passed away in the previous month from pancreatic cancer. While Akatsuka would continue to be behind works into the early 1980s, his series Gag Guerrilla had finally wrapped up and his alcoholism began to worsen along with his general condition. By 1987, he remarried to his stylist Machiko Suzuki, who had come to support him in the time, and who was given the blessing of his former wife. Later in the year, Fujio Pro had struck up a deal with Kodansha and Yomiko Broadcasting to revive some of Akatsuka's popular works, following Shogakukan's "Fujiko Fujio revival" effort. Osomatsu-kun, The Genius Bakabon, and Akko-chan's Got a Secret! were all optioned for new projects, with the rebroadcast of The Original Genius Bakabon experiencing high ratings and showing that there was still a place for the series on TV. The revival anime of Osomatsu-kun and Akko-chan both performed well on Fuji TV, although when it came to the manga production at Fujio Pro, Akatsuka's alcoholism and the departure of most of the original staff meant that the new works would be produced under new assistants completing his artwork. In fact, Kunio Nagatani would make some controversial and startling claims that throughout the 1980s, Akatsuka had never drawn a stroke of his own manga and that he, not Akatsuka, was the one in charge of many magazine works from draft to completion. Such claims by Nagatani would be refuted by the later 1980s drawing chief Takayoshi Minematsu, who stated that Akatsuka and the editor would decide on the stories alone (without the earlier "idea meetings" of Fujio Pro staff) and that he himself and two other new assistants would be responsible for completing Akatsuka's drafts. Some book covers and professional artwork drawn only by Akatsuka could still be witnessed at points in this decade (even ones that did have Nagatani's hand in them, such as the Nyarome learning books), though many tankobon re-releases by Kodansha would have Minematsu's new art for viewers to witness. Akatsuka himself was stated to be generous to the new assistants, telling them that if they made a mistake in their drawings, it would be fine as he would take the blame since it would be assumed to be only his anyway. When the Fuji TV revival projects for certain Akatsuka works came to an end (the last being a new adaptation of Ataro and simultaneous tie-in manga), Akatsuka's drinking and condition worsened, which lead to Nagatani abruptly leaving the company and being the last of the original guard to go. This event of course, has had different claims made about it; Nagatani professed to have left voluntarily and in disgust at Akatsuka having not taken care of himself, while others had claimed that Nagatani had already earned ill favor from Akatsuka's second wife Machiko and was let go from the company in disgrace. The output of Fujio Pro would further decrease through the early-mid 1990s, with there being some more revival attempts at other manga series but them ultimately never lasting long. In 1996, the one-shot "The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion" would be produced, reuniting 30 assistants of Akatsuka to collaborate on the art and story with him. However, Nagatani would not return for the project due to the fallout between him and Akatsuka, while Minematsu was absent from the full lineup (having likely tried to go independent from Fujio Pro). Still, Akatsuka's enthusiasm for his characters continued, even if his workflow slowed. By December 1997, Akatsuka wound find out that he was diagnosed with esophageal cancer and would be told that he'd be unable to eat or swallow within two months if he didn't undergo surgery. He refused the idea of having part of his intestine grafted to his esophagus, even if he had the doctor promise him "You won't poop from your mouth". He opted to instead use folk remedies, before ultimately undergoing radiation attempts to treat the tumors. By November 1998, a tumor had popped up once more, requiring a 5-month hospitalization. Yet even as he was considered to be free after his discharge, he did not quit the use of his sake and tobacco and often had to be brought to the hospital every month to undergo a "washout" rehabilitation for his alcoholism. Although Akko-chan and Bakabon would receive newer anime adaptations through 1998 to 2000, the decrease in work at Fujio Pro meant that there would be no tie-in manga. However, he did release the two-chapter adult manga "Liquor Hermit Dayoon" through Big Comic, with Kenichiro Takai and other assistants returning once more to see the story through. On August 25, 2000, Akatsuka fell in his home and had a scare with an acute subdural hematoma, necessitating surgery to be performed after he experienced paralysis in his work hand. During and after his stay in the hospital, Akatsuka decided to put his focus towards creating Braille picture books for children, after realizing that blind children would not be able to see and enjoy TV and his works in the same manner that those with sight could. His motivation in making these books was to make sure that children could laugh and get entertainment through being able to feel the words and characters. In addition to this, he also declined the idea of copyright fees for the books so that they could be produced at a slightly more inexpensive price for such children. Death Akatsuka's health had experienced a sudden firther hit on April 10, 2002, when he suddenly became paralyzed during a routine hospitalization and was diagnosed with an intracerebral hemorrhage, undergoing 5 hours of surgery in an attempt to correct the damage. All activities ceased from this point, and news on his condition became vague and scarce. Shogakukan would put out a DVD-ROM collection of collected works in the meantime to celebrate his history, and his wife would be instrumental in founding the Ome Akatsuka Hall museum. It is stated that around 2004 that the condition of Akatsuka had fallen further, being diagnosed as a persistent vegetative state and leaving questionable hope for his recovery. Even with that in mind, Machiko continued to care for him and hope for him to wake up, and had become the president of Fujio Pro in the meantime. Sadly, she herself would pass away on July 12, 2006 from a sudden subarachnoid hemorrhage. July 30, 2008 would mark the death of Akatsuka's first wife Tomoko, followed by the announcement of his own passing three days later on August 2. The cause of death was given as pneumonia. His death took top headline on all the newspapers and entertainment programs, and was mourned greatly by Tamori. Though it was believed in rumors that Tamori had taken care of all the hospital expenses, Rieko Akatsuka would later clarify that they were all taken care of by Akatsuka's own will money at the company. At the funeral, in his speech, Tamori would give thanks to Akatsuka for their long companionship and would state "I am one of your many works". In reminiscing on her father's final years, Rieko Akatsuka had remembered how his last conscious words in life were "Boobs" upon his collapse at the hospital (due to him accidentally touching the nurse's chest), and how when in despair after both her parents died, she experienced a vision of him telling her to stay strong and never give up. Fujio Pro Main article: Fujio Pro List of Works This list is in progress, as translations and works are catalogued. Sequel and parallel magazine runs are noted where applicable. The exact dates may be erroneous for some titles, as the Koredeiinoda official site admits to having possible discrepancies in their data and claims about serialization (and sometimes there may also be mistakes in eBookJapan's publication data). This is due to Fujio Pro not keeping track of every title that Akatsuka handled, and the 1997 exhibition guide and the Akatsuka museum to this day display various omissions and glaring errors. The aim here is to represent the most accurate information where known, so please feel free to contribute any corrected information that you find. In titles where Akatsuka's Star System is utilized, these markers have been given for titles into the 1960s and on, where the better-known incarnation of the concept is used: ★= Employs multiple characters from outside the source series to a considerable extent. ☆= Minimal or sporadic usage of the Star System. Prior to and after the establishment of Fujio Pro, other people besides Akatsuka were known to contribute character designs and art as part of the process. However, due to the abundance of assistants that worked throughout the years and some unclear information, some series cannot be attributed to a particular person's involvement and it may be debated just how the art should be counted (eg: if it should be still counted as Akatsuka if he drew the initial sketches and the assistants followed in inking, or if it should be counted as more of the assistant's work if it had more of their touch). The above has lead to some controversy among fans for official statements made that seem to devalue and downplay the fact that Akatsuka created series and characters to begin with, if Fujio Pro or a manga critic would emphasize credit more to the assistant or if claims were made implying Akatsuka had no interest at all in his characters after a certain point. There are indeed some instances where Akatsuka did not necessarily write the original scenario but still did the art and visual portion of the manga (eg: Kai Takizawa-helmed stories such as "Mad Dog Trotsky" for the first few chapters, "Kusobaba!!", and "Inspector Oni"), but there may also wind up being cases where Akatsuka was not involved in either the story or the art, but it was still billed as a series of his and Fujio Pro, such as the case of "Kensaku the Architect" (Jiro Gyu writing the scripts while Akira Saito took over the illustration portion). There may also be instances where while both his name and Fujio Pro were still credited, the actual art or story may have been ghostwritten by Kunio Nagatani, leading to more ownership questioning. Series that were fully of a particular person's art or writing, or that they took over, are noted here when known. For works on this listing, this guide has been given to denote how they may be represented across reprints: ○= This work has been left without reprint, and can only be found in copies of the original magazine. ◐= This work has been partially reprinted and represented. Due to lack of proper dates or errors by Fujio Pro themselves or by publishers, it can be difficult to ascertain what chapters are correct unless there is word clarifying the situation. ●= This work has been fully reprinted at some point, though it may not necessarily have a modern current reprint or eBook It is to also be noted that most commonly, certain Akatsuka works may lose their original frontispieces when reprinted and re-edited for their tankobon releases as well as incur other modifications to art or text. Some series may also have chapters never show up in reprints due to lost or misplaced manuscripts, or an oversight by publishers. As a consequence, the above matter makes it complicated for readers who wish to experience a "complete version" of a manga, but it still is an advantage compared to a series never having been reprinted at all. Series 1950s * Yacchan ◐(ヤッちゃん, August 1957-April 1958, Shojo Book)- "Obi"-style manga, produced in small strips. * Angel in the Dark ● (くらやみの天使, October 1958-March 1959, Shojo Club/少女クラブ)- co-written with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno, released under their joint pename U.Mia. Considered to be Akatsuka's official serial debut, due to his involvement. It can currently be found reprinted in the Shotaro Ishinomori Complete Works collection, though it had also appeared in the Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set. * Matsuge-chan ◐(まつげちゃん, October 1958-April 1961, Hitomi/ひとみ) * Nama-chan ◐ (ナマちゃん, December 1958-March 1961, Manga King/まんが王)- Official gag manga debut. * Marippe-sensei ◐ (まりっぺ先生, April to November 1959, Ribon/りぼん)- Based off the TV series by Kazuo Funahashi * Dai-chan ○(ダイちゃん, April 1959 to August 1960, Shonen)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, released under joint penname Asuka Izumi. It is not reprinted as an Akatsuka work, but 15 (out of 17) strips can be found in the Ishinomori Complete Works volume of Shiawase-kun. * Sei-chan ◐(セイちゃん, May 1959 to August 1960, Shojo)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, as Asuka Izumi. Though some strips were reprinted in the DVD-ROM set, the only way to currently see the entire series is in the Ishinomori Complete Works Shiawase-kun. 1960s * Ohana-chan ◐ (おハナちゃん, January 1960-March 1962, Shojo Club) * Happy-chan ◐(ハッピィちゃん, March 1960-June 1961, Ribon) * Tunnel Team ◐ (トンネルチーム, April to September 1960, Fun 4th Grader/たのしい四年生) * Okazu-chan ◐ (おカズちゃん, April 1960-March 1961, Fun 5th Grader/たのしい五年生) * Home Run Classroom ○(ホームラン教室, July 1960-March 1961, Adventure King/冒険王)- Based off the TV series by Aoi Takagaki. Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori in the July and August 1960 issues, with Akatsuka having taken over the series from Hiroo Terada (who had written and illustrated it from December 1959 to June 1960). Currently unreprinted. * Oh Ma-chan ◐(あらマアちゃん, August 1960-November 1961, Nakayoshi/なかよし) * Boku Knows Best ◐ (ボクはなんでもしっている, April 1961-March 1962, Fun 5th Grader) * Nama-chan ◐(ナマちゃん, April to November 1961, Primary School Studies/小学生画報)- Second series published in a renamed "Manga King". **December 1961-May 1962, Manga King (magazine name reverted back to original). Third run of series. * Kantaro ○(カン太郎 , May to September 1961, Adventure King)- Kantaro-centric spinoff of "Nama-chan". Not currently reprinted. **Revival series ★●: January 1964-April 1965, Shonen Book (少年ブック). Several chapters later reprinted in "Chibita-kun" tankobon. * Woodpecker Kanta ◐ (キツツキ貫太, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine/週刊少年マガジン, issues 23-34) * What is Mama Doing Now ◐ (ママなにしてるの, July 1961-March 1962, 3rd Grade/小学三年生) * Matsuge-chan ◐(まつげちゃん, July-December 1961, Ribon)- Short-lived revival of series. Successor to "Happy-chan" * Sunset Angel ◐ (夕やけ天使, November 1961-April 1962, Ribon)- Based off the TV series by Aoi Takagaki. * Sudara-ojisan ◐ (スーダラおじさん, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday/週刊少年サンデー issues #5 and 6) * Osomatsu-kun ★◐(おそ松くん, April 15, 1962- May 18, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Serialization switched from weekly to monthly schedule with August 13, 1967/issue#33. Some chapters have missing pages or content in reprints, most notably the original ending to "We are Grand Prix Racers". The chapters may also be mislabeled with incorrect publishing dates in the eBookJapan edition, as well as some being severely out of order. **April 1964-March 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday (別冊少年サンデー) ● **April to December 1966, Boys' Life (ボーイズライフ) ◐ **April to October 1966, 4th Grade (小学四年生) ● **April to December 1966, 2nd Grade (小学二年生) ◐ **April 1966-February 1967, Kindergarten (幼稚園) ○'' **May 1966-March 1967, 1st Grade (小学一年生) '''○ **July 1966-March 1967, Monthly Shogakukan Book ◐ *'O-chan's Eleven Friends' ●(オーちゃんと11人のなかま, April 1962-March 1963, Fun 5th Grader)- The magazine was discontinued after this date *'Jinx-kun ●'(ジンクスくん, April 1962-March 1963, Junior High 1st Year Course/中学一年コース) *[[Yuki's Blue Eyes|'Yuki's Blue Eyes']] ●(青い目の由紀, April-June 1962, Shojo Club) *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ★ ●(ひみつのアッコちゃん, June 1962-September 1965, Ribon) **2nd magazine run/revival ★ ●: November 1968-December 1969, remake manga produced to go along with the Toei anime. Four chapters are new to the run, while the rest are redraws or edits of first-run chapters. *'Advance! Kentaro' ○(すすめ!ケン太郎, June to December 1962 issues of Manga King)- Collaboration with Kenichiro Takai. *'I Am a Transistor Boy' ◐(アイ・アム・ア・トランジスターボーイ, October 1962-March 1963, Junior High Student Friend/中学生の友一年) *'Otasuke-kun' ★(おた助くん, April 1963-March 1964, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: September 1967-October 1968 **April 1964-March 1965, 5th Grade (小学五年生) **April to December 1965, 6th Grade **September 1965 to March 1966, 2nd Grade *'Circus Jinta' ☆◐(サーカス☆ジン太, August to December 1963, Adventure King) *'You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun' ◐(しのびの者だよ　サースケくん, August and September 1963, Bokura) *'Leave it to Chota' ★◐(まかせて長太, October 1963-September 1965, Shonen/少年) *'Nonsensical NO.1 '★◐(メチャクチャNo.1, January 1964-December 1965, Adventure King) **2nd magazine run: January to September 1967 *'Songo-kun' ★(そんごくん, April 1964-March 1965, 4th Grade) **2nd magazine run: April to December 1965, 5th Grade *'Ken-chan' ★◐(ケンちゃん, November 1, 1964-March 28, 1965, Asahi Shimbun Sunday Edition/朝日新聞日曜版) *'Opposite Address 3' ◐(あべこべ3番地, Weekly Margaret/週刊マーガレット issue #42 to double issue #50・51)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Mr. Ken ○'(ミスター研, April to September 1965, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Otasuke and Chika-chan' ★(おた助・チカちゃん, April 1965-March 1966, 4th Grade)- A re-titled new run of "Otasuke-kun" (see that series' article). *'Akatsuka-kun Can Do Anything' ★●(なんでもやろうアカツカくん, May to December 1965, Shonen Book)- Later known in reprints as "$-chan and Chibita". A spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" starring Chibita and a boy who is suspiciously similar to Osomatsu. *'Radical 7th Years' ○(過激派七年生, June to September 1965, Separate Edition Manga Sunday/別冊漫画サンデー), also present in a special September extra number issue of Separate Edition Manga Sunday. *'Jajako-chan' ☆●(ジャジャ子ちゃん, June 22, 1965- July 5, 1966, Shojo Friend/少女フレンド) **2nd magazine run: March 28 to October 31, 1967 *'Oyama! Full' ○(おヤマ！！いっぱい, July-August 1965, Manga King) *'You Love Me-kun' ●(ユー・ラブ・ミー君, July 1965-August 1966, Heibon/平凡) *'The Mean Professor' ●(July to December 1965, Boys' Life) *'Giant Mama' ☆◐(ジャイアントママ, August 1 and August 29, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine #32 and #36) *'Kibimama-chan' ☆●(キビママちゃん, October 1965-August 1966, Ribon) *'Raisin-chan from California' ○(カリフォルニアからきた　レーズンちゃん, 1965-1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday issues #50, #52, 1966 #1, #3, #13, #15, #19, #22, #34)- Advertising comics for California Raisins **○ Shojo Friend issues #50, #1, #3, #5, #14, #17, #20, #23, #34, #38, and #50 *'Thriller Professor' ☆●(スリラー教授 , January to March 1966, Boys' Life) **2nd magazine run ●: April to June, September 1967 *'Pirate Prince' ○'''(#10 to #22 for 1966, Weekly Shonen King)- With Shotaro Ishinomori, under joint penname of '''Asuka Izumi. As this was more of Ishinomori's work than Akatsuka's, any reprint tends to be in an Ishinomori collection. **Manga King: August to November 1966 *'Phantom Thief 1/2 Face' ☆◐(怪盗1/2面相, April to September 1966, Shonen Book)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani for the last chapter. *'Junior High 1st Year Kosuke' ◐(中一コースケ, April 1966 to March 1967, Junior High 1st Year Course)- August 1966 chapter written and illustrated by Tokuo Yokota due to Akatsuka's busy schedule. There are 12 chapters in existence, though only 3 have ever made it to reprints and the Koredeiinoda site does not account for the full run. *'Super Raisin-chan from California' ○(カリフォルニアからとんできた　スーパーレーズンちゃん, 1966-1968, Weekly Shonen Sunday issues #46, #51, #2, #6, #11, #15, #19, #24, #28, #33, #37, #49, #52, #6, #16, #20, #24, #33)- Advertising comics for California Raisins **○ Shojo Friend issues #50, 1967 #1, #4, #7, #11, #15, #24, #28, #35, #36, #37, #51, 1968 #3, #6, #10, #16, #20, #25, #34- Comics #6 and #10 for 1968 were repeats of the the 1967 comics in #35 and #36. *'Fujio Akatsuka's Ganbarima Show' ●(赤塚不二夫のガンバリまショー, January to May 1967, Shonen Book)- Retitled "Mojamoja-ojichan" for reprints. *'Good Morning with Mi-tan' ☆●(ミータンとおはよう, January to July 1967, Ribon) *'The Fujio Akatsuka Show:' Crazy Junior High ○(赤塚不二夫ショー: クレージー中学校, April to September 1967, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Though listed as an Akatsuka series on work lists (as simply "Crazy Junior High" or "HareHare School"), the original credits give attribution to a "Takuya Yamaguchi and Fujio Pro" (クヤ・ヤマグーチとフジオ・プロ). *'The Fujio Akatsuka Show' ○(赤塚不二夫ショー, May to September 1967, 5th Grade) *'Chibita-kun' ★●(チビ太くん, June 1967-January 1969, Shonen Book)- Sequel series to "$-chan and Chibita", spinoff of "Osomatsu-kun" *'The Mean Family' ☆●(いじわる一家, issue #1 to 6 for 1967, Shojo Friend)- first in the "Family" series **'The Meddling Family' ●(おせっかい一家, issues #8 to 10) **'The Thriller Family' ●(スリラー一家, issues #11 to to 12) *'Kikanpo Gen-chan' ◐(きかんぽ元ちゃん, January to September 1967, 2nd Grade) **January to September 1967, 3rd Grade **January to August 1967, 4th Grade **April to August 1967, 1st Grade *'The Genius Bakabon' ★(天才バカボン, April 9, 1967-February 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Magazine) **August 1967 to January 1969, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine (別冊少年マガジン) **August 24, 1969 to April 5, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday **September 9, 1969 to June 1970, Deluxe Shonen Sunday (デラックス少年サンデー) *'Hennako-chan' ◐(へんな子ちゃん, September 1967-August 1969, Ribon) *'Akatsuka's Hot Summer Diary' ○(夏休みだよ　やっちょるかね　赤塚先生の暑中日記, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33-36) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Amazing Laboratory' ○(赤塚不二夫のびっくり研究室, Weekly Shonen Sunday #38-44) *'Tamanegi Tama-chan' ◐(たまねぎたまちゃん, September 1967-December 1969, 1st Grade) *'Tecchan is Back to Fighting' ●(テッちゃんただいまケンカ中, issue #47 to 50 for 1967, Shojo Friend) *'Hippie-chan' ◐(ヒッピーちゃん, 1967-1968, Shojo Friend. Ran from 1967 #52 to 1968 #30, before resuming for its last stories in #34-45) *'Extraordinary Ataro' ★●(もーれつア太郎, November 28, 1967-June 28, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday) **April 1969-October 1971, Kindergarten ○. April 1971 has the feature renamed "Chibita and Extraordinary Ataro", May 1971 as "Dekapan and Extraordinary Ataro", and June to August 1971 as "Iyami, Chibita, and Extraordinary Ataro". **October 1969-March 1971, 4th Grade ○ *'I'll Do Anything!' ◐(なんでもヤリます!, May 8th-December 25th, 1968, Weekly Manga Sunday) - Art: Kenichiro Takai *'Dekunobo of the Wilderness' ●(荒野のデクの棒, Weekly Shonen King #34-37)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'We are 8 Pro' ●(われら8プロ, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #43-44)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya (chapter 2) *'Super Raisin-chan' ○(スーパーレーズンちゃん, 1968-1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #44, #46, #48, #50, #1, #3, #13, #15, #16, #18, #22, #24, #40, #42, #44, #46, #49, #51, #14, #16, #18, #20, #22, #24) *'Pasuke-kun' ◐(パア助くん , November 1968-March 1969, 2nd Grade) *'2nd Generation President Ichiro-kun' ☆●(二代目社長 一郎くん, November 1968-March 1969, 4th Grade)- spinoff of "Otasuke-kun" *'The Genius Bakabon's Old Man' ★( 天才バカボンのおやじ, 1969-1971, Weekly Manga Sunday)- Art duties taken over by Mitsutoshi Furuya mid-series *'Manga Graduate School' ●(まんが大学院, January to April 1969, Shonen Book)- Portions of "Osomatsu-kun" and "Junior High 1st Year Kosuke" are reprinted and included within this feature as example materials. *'The Chicken Family' ●(にわとり一家, issues 2 to 6, Weekly Shonen King) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Extraordinary Theater' ○(赤塚不二夫のもーれつ劇場, Weekly Shonen Sunday #13-27)- Kunio Nagatani responsible for the story and art in issues #17-27 *'Zurucho Has Come' ●(やってきたズル長, Shonen Jump #8, #10) *'Manga Novel SOS Enchaka Maru' ○(まんが小説　ＳＯＳエンチャカ丸, April to September 1969, 4th Grade) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' ●(花のデコッ八, May to September 1969, Deluxe Shonen Sunday) *'Harenchi Masterpiece Series' ●(ハレンチ名作シリーズ, June to October 1969, Ribon Comic) *'Teretere-ojisan' ◐(テレテレおじさん, August 10, 1969 to August 27, 1969, Shonen Champion)- Art and story for chapter 2 by Kunio Nagatani *'Fujio Akatsuka's Bearded Story' ○(赤塚不二夫のヒゲヒゲ物語, September 26-October 10, 1969, JOKER) *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Geba Geba Brothers' ●(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ゲバゲバ兄弟』, Weekly Shonen Jump #20 and 22) *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Oh! Geba Geba' ●(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ｏｈ！ゲバゲバ』, Weekly Shonen Jump #26 and 28) 1970s * Extraordinary Ataro ○(もーれつア太郎, January 1970-March 1971, 1st Grade)- parallel serialization with other grade school magazines. Art in all grade features provided by Fujio Pro. **January 1970-June 1971, 3rd Grade ○ **January 1970-November 1971, 2nd Grade ○ * I'm Violent Tetsu!I'm Violent Tetsu!●(おれはゲバ鉄, 1970, Weekly Shonen Jump #2.3 merger number to #33)- Initially part of the "Akatsuka Radical Gag Session" features and continued the "Oh! Gebageba" title until its second chapter. * Karappe of the Wind ●(風のカラッペ, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen King #8 to #14.15 merger number for '71)- Art duties taken over by Don Sasaki mid-series. * The Genius Bakabon (天才バカボン, Weekly Bokura Magazine/週刊ぼくらマガジン, issues #20 to #23) **June 27, 1971-December 7, 1976, Weekly Shonen Magazine **August 1974-May 1975, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine * All Night Decco ○(オールナイトデッコ, 1970, Shojo Friend #18-31)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Tokiwa-so Story ●(トキワ荘物語, May-June 1970, COM appendix) * Cat's Eye News ★●(ネコの目ニュース, June 6, 1970-April 24, 1971, Niigata Daily Saturday Edition/新潟日報日曜版) * Gag + Gag ★●(ギャグ+ギャグ, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #28-37) * Bukkare*Dan ☆●(ぶッかれ＊ダン, 1970-1971, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32-#11)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya. * The Shinigami Death ●(死神デース, 1970-1971, Bokura Magazine #49-19) * 48 Chibi ○ (４８チビ, 1970-1971, Shonen Picture Report #15-11)- Art: Don Sasaki * Mad Dog Trotsky ●(狂犬トロッキー, January to September 1971, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine)- Story: Kai Takizawa, Art: Fujio Akatsuka (early chapters), Akira Saito * Hatabō ★◐(ハタ坊, January to December 1971, Red Flag Sunday/赤旗日曜版)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Bukkare*Dan + No-Good Father ◐(ぶッかれ・ダン＋ダメおやじ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12-13)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya. * I'm Kemugoro ●(ぼくはケムゴロ, April 1971-March 1972, 4th Grade) * I'm Baccaras ○(おれはバカラス, 1971, Weekly Shonen King #17-30)- Art: Don Sasaki. Sequel/spinoff to "Karappe" * Let's La Gon ★(レッツラゴン, 1971-1974, Weekly Shonen Sunday #37-#29) * Kurikurikuri-chan ◐(くりくりくりちゃん, November 1971-August 1972, Kindergarten) * Waruriman ○(ワルリーマン, November 1, 1971-February 14, 1972, Tokyo Times Monday Edition) * Everyday Papa ○(にちようパパ, November 7, 1971-February 20, 1972, Tokyo Times Sunday Edition)- Published under the penname of "Daisaku Higashi" (東大作) * Master ★'(名人, December 1971-June 1973, Lied Comic/リイドコミック) * 'Wanpei ★◐(ワンペイ, January 9 to December 24, 1972, Red Flag Sunday)- Later collected as "Hatabō and Wanpei". * Wanpei and Mo-chan ★(ワンペイモウチャン, December 31, 1972-December 16, 1973, Red Flag Sunday) * Osomatsu-kun ★●(おそ松くん, 1972-1973, Weekly Shonen King #13-53)- revival series, previewed with the "New Osomatsu-kun" story * Croquette-kun ●(クロッケくん, April 1972-March 1973, 4th Grade) * The Great[[The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi| Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi]]★'(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎,June 1972-December 1974, Adventure King)- Art: Fujio Akatsuka (early), Akira Saito * 'Gag Guerrilla (ギャグゲリラ, October 16, 1972-December 23, 1982, Weekly Bunshun) * Adventure Miru-chan ○(ぼうけんミルちゃん, October 1972-May 1973, Fun Kindergarten)- Art: Akira Saito * Kusobaba!! ●(くそババア!!, November 1972-April 1973, Manga No. 1)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Gang Girl Keroko ●(スケ番ケロ子, 1973, Weekly Shonen Champion #4-5 merger number to #6-7 merger number) * The Genius Bakabon's Papa ●(天才バカボンのパパ, March-April 1973, Manga No. 1) * Nyarome ★(ニャロメ, June 7, 1973-September 5, 1974, Lied Comic)- Art: Akira Saito * Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group ● (幕末珍犬組, Weekly Shonen Magazine #16 to #17)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Fujio Akatsuka's Song and Gag Theatre ☆(赤塚不二夫の 歌謡ギャグ劇場, September 1973-December 1975, Monthly Morning Star/ 月刊明星) * King of Gags ★'(ギャグの王様, 1974, Weekly Shonen King #5-38)- Originally published under pseudonym of "Ichiro Yamada" * 'We Are No-Good High! ●(April-June 1974, High School 2nd Year Course) * Boy Friday ☆(少年フライデー, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33-11)- Series changes setting and characters briefly with 1975 #5 and #6, titled "Boy Friday Continues" while #8 was titled "Boy Friday + Noragaki". Series ends abruptly and changes to Noragaki. * Occhan ☆●(オッチャン, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen King #39-23) * Waru Waru World ☆◐(ワルワルワールド, 1974-1975, Weekly Shonen Champion #41-43, #47-37) * Policeman ○(November 1, 1974-August 25, 1977, Dentsu Culture)- Art: Kenichi Kitami (episode 2 and on) * Tsumannaiko-chan ●(January 1975-April 1976, Princess) * Nyan Nyan Nyanda ☆●(ニャンニャンニャンダ, January 1975-October 1976, Adventure King)- Akira Saito takes over as artist halfway through feature. * B.C. Adam ★●(B.C.アダム, 1975, Weekly Shonen Magazine #7-26) * Noragaki ☆●(のらガキ, 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12-#25 for 1976)- Successor series to "Boy Friday", after the Noragaki character took over the title (initially as the new Boy Friday) * Occhan PART II ◐(オッチャン PARTII , 1975-1976, Weekly Shonen King #27-19) * Rakugaki ◐(ラクガキ, March 9-December 7, 1975, Yomiuri Shimbun Sunday Edition/読売新聞日曜版) * Manga Collection of Hisashi Fujio (ひさし・不二夫の漫画全集, February 13, 1976-September 13, 1976, Weekly Novel)- Story: Hisashi Inoue * Mom NO.1 ●(母ちゃんNo.1, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #20, #23, #27-12) * Naughty Angel ●(わんぱく天使, May 1976-May 1977, Princess/プリンセス) * Kong Father ●(コングおやじ, 1976-1977, Weekly Shonen King #45-45) * Tuttle-kun ●(タトルくん, 1977, Manga-kun/マンガくん #1-10) * Kensaku the Architect ☆●(建師ケン作, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine #2-31)- Story: Jiro Gyu. Art: Fujio Akatsuka (chapter 1), Akira Saito * Gags with Fujio ☆●(不二夫のギャグありき, 1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #16-41) * Monster Ball Man ●(怪球マン, April 1977-May 1978, Dokkan V/どっかんV) * You Are a Master ○(あんたが名人, August 1977-April 1978, Comic Nogu) - Bimonthly feature. Sequel to "Master" * House Jack Nana-chan ☆●(ハウスジャックナナちゃん, December 11 to December 25, 1977, Weekly Shonen Magazine #50 to #52)- Manga adaptation of Yasutaka Tsutsui's light novel "Eight Family Scenes" (家族八景). * Wonderful Fool ☆●(おバカさん, 1978, Weekly Shonen Magazine #7-14)- Based off the Shusaku Endo novel. * Animal Wars ☆● (アニマル大戦, 1978, Weekly Shonen King #7-36) * Mame-tan ◐(まめたん, April 1978-March 1982, 1st Grade) ** April to August 1979, 2nd Grade * Gontaro Niguruma ●(荷車権太郎, July 27-August 17, 1978, Weekly Manga Action) * Chibimama ●(ちびママ, August 1978-January 1979, Dokkan V) * Anime Manga ◐(アニメまんが, August-October 1978, Animage) * Mr. Dada ●(ダダ氏, September 1,1978-September 1, 1979, New Art Newspaper) * Nyarome's Laboratory ★○(ニャロメの研究室, September-December 1978, Cosmo Comic)- The material in this comic was later remade as the second and third books in the Nyarome educational series. * The Mean Old Man ●(いじわる爺さん, November 30,1978-March 23, 1979, Weekly Manga Action)- Irregular, monthly feature that lasted 5 chapters. * Astounding Books● (ブックリぎょうてん, January 1979-August 1981, Parent and Child Reading) *'Monster at Address #13' ●(モンスター13番地, February-December 1979, Shonen Challenge/少年チャレンジ) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Land' ☆◐(赤塚不二夫のギャグランド, February 15-September 27, 1979, Lied Comic) *'Traverou' ○(トラベ郎, April-November 1979, Travel Holiday/旅行ホリデー) *'Ojisan is a Persuman' ●(おじさんはパースーマン, April 1979-March 1981, 5th Grade) 1980s * Romeo and Julie ☆● (ロメオとジュリー ,January-June 1980, Shonen Challenge) * [[Chibidon (series)|'Chibidon']] ● (チビドン, February 1980, April 1980-March 1981, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Caster ○(キャスター, April 1980-February 1981, Popcorn)- Popcorn was a bimonthly magazine collaboration between Kobunsha and Marvel Comics. Due to the violent content of the second Caster chapter and resulting controversy, the magazine was discontinued after six issues and the series has not been reprinted. * Professor Babatchi ●(ババッチ先生 , April 6, 1980-March 15, 1981, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper/少年少女新聞) * What is this Mama? '''●(なんじゃらママ, September to November 1980, Shonen Challenge) * '''Nyarome's Mens' Handbook ○(ニャロメ紳士録, December 1980-April 1982, Custom Comic) * The Virgin☆Toraemon ○(乙女座☆虎右衛門, 1981, Weekly Young Jump #3-4 merger number to #39) * The Flower of Kikuchiyo ☆●(花の菊千代, April 1981- March 1982, Monthly CoroCoro Comic) * Waru-chan ◐(ワルちゃん, April 1981-March 1983, 5th Grade) * Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Photo Land ○(赤塚不二夫のギャグフォトランド, Spring 1981-Winter 1982, Short Short Land) * Piyo the 13th ● (ピヨ13世, May to December 1981, Just Comic/ジャストコミック) * A Cameraman is Rough! ○(カマラマン荒気だ!, September to November 1981, Monthly Gagda) * Yotsuya "H" ●(四谷「H」, January to December 1982, Just Comic) * Comedy is Coming Now ●(お笑いはこれからだ, April 1982-December 1984, Novel Shincho) * Fujio's Waru Waru World ★(不二夫のワルワル・ワールド, August to December 1982, Separate Edition CoroCoro Comic) * Fujio and Kikuchiyo's Exchange Diary ○(不二夫と菊千代の交換日記, January 1983-March 1984, Inner Trip/いんなあとりっぷ) * Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk ☆◐(赤塚不二夫の文学散歩, March 1983-July 1985, All Reading) * Basho Matsuo ☆●(松尾芭蕉, April 4 to October 3, 1983, Heibon Punch) * This Week's Awful Person ●(今週のダメな人, May 6, 1983-December 21 1984/January 1, 1985 merger number, Weekly Jewel) * This Week's Adam and Eve ●(今週のアダムとイフ, August 25/September 1, 1983 merger issue to April 19, 1984, Women's Own) * Japan Laughter Story ★◐(にっぽん笑来ばなし, November 1983-November 1985, 2001 magazine)- Retitled "21st Century Gag" for reprints * Weekly Special Boy ★◐(週刊スペシャル小僧, 1983-1984, Weekly Shonen Champion #44-#53)- Kid equivalent of "Gag Guerrilla", commenting on current news and scandals in Japanese society. Some select chapters collected in the book "Fujio Akatsuka's Giants Report". * I am a Cat, Kikuchiyo ○(吾輩は猫・菊千代である, April 1984-March 1990, Inner Trip) * TOKIO and Kakeru ☆●(TOKIOとカケル, 1985, Weekly Shonen Champion issues 1.2 merger number-18) * What Will Fujio Akatsuka Do?! ●(赤塚不二夫のどうしてくれる!?, February 17-December 29, 1985, Sunday Daily) * Mean Current Affairs ○(いじわる時事, November 3, 1985-January 25, 1987, Sankei Sunday Edition) * Reading Dai-sensei ★(「大先生」を読む。, 1986-1989, Big Comic Original #21-24 for 1989) * Hana-chan Sleeps ○(花ちゃん寝る, January 2.16 merger number-July 17, 1987, Talk Channel/話のチャンネル) * Yarasete-ojisan ★(ヤラセテおじさん, May 6-December 29, 1987, Weekly Masses) *'The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon' ★(最新版　天才バカボン, October 1987-December 1989, Comic BomBom)- Older installments of Bakabon were also serialized in Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi ''in this time period. **November 1987-January 1991, Monthly TV Magazine **○ January 1988-February 1989, Monthly Shonen Magazine **October 1989-January 1991, Monthly Hero Magazine * 'Osomatsu-kun' ★●(おそ松くん, November 1987-March 1990, Comic BomBom)- A revival produced for the 2nd anime series by Pierrot; also titled "Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun". The first few months of the run contained reprints of Shonen Sunday stories as extra content. Older installments serialized from March 1988 to January 1990 in ''Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi. **February 1988-January 1990, Monthly TV Magazine. *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret'! ☆●(ひみつのアッコちゃん, October 1988-September 1989, Nakayoshi)- A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei. Chapters of the original Ribon run were serialized in Fun Kindergarten and Otomodachi during this period. *'The Fujio Akatsuka Story' ○(赤塚不二夫物語, October 1989-January 1990, Comic BomBom) 1990s *'Heisei Genius Bakabon' ●(平成天才バカボン, January 1990-October 1991, Comic BomBom) **● November 1991-December 1992, Deluxe BomBom *'Extraordinary Ataro' ☆●(もーれつア太郎, April 1990-January 1991, Comic BomBom)- A revival produced to tie into 2nd anime series by Toei **●May 1990-January 1991, Monthly TV Magazine * Greatest in Japan, Putaro's Family ☆●(October 1990-August 1991, Comic BomBom) * Hennako-chan ★● (へんな子ちゃん , January 8/15 merger number 1991-August 16, 1994, Weekly Josei/週刊女性) - A remake of the original "Hennako-chan" with a new cast and setting * Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Shop ●(赤塚不二夫のギャグ屋, April 13-November 16, 1991, Weekly Gendai/週刊現代) * MR. Masashi ☆●(MR・マサシ, September 1991-June 1992, Comic BomBom) * Songo-kun ★●(そんごくん, May and June 1992, Deluxe BomBom)- A two-chapter remake and revival of "Songo-kun". * The Cat House Owner ☆● (ネコの大家さん, March 1993-March 1994, Deluxe BomBom) * Mom NO.1 ●(母ちゃんNo.1, April 1994-March 1995, Deluxe BomBom)- A remake of the original "Mom No. 1". * Fujio Akatsuka's Life Consultation: This is How Things Should Be! ○'''(赤塚不二夫の人生相談「これでいいのだ！！」, Weekly Playboy #23 to 1995 #47) * '''Bakabon Royal Family Book ○'''(バカボン線友録, March 23 to June 4, 1995, Sports Japan) * '''Testament to the 18-year old Kikuchiyo ○(菊千代１８歳の遺言, May 13, 1995-April 22, 1996, Smile) * Fujio Akatsuka's Animal Land ★●(赤塚不二夫のアニマルランド, January to April 1995, Manga Japan Da No.1) * Office Comic Convenient Subjects ○'''(ｏｆｆｉｃｅ　ｃｏｍｉｃ　便利しま専科, July 1996 to April 1999, Business Now) * '''Nobody Knows a Great Person ○ '(誰も知らない偉人伝, Sports Japan)- Story: Toshimichi Saeki. Art Assistance: Tsutomu Adachi, Eri Shiina, Keiji Terashima, Makoto Iwasaki. A 30-chapter series that was planned for the magazine through 1998. While 14 chapters were completed, the feature became shelved due to the hospitalization of Akatsuka. * 'Liquor Hermit Dayoon ☆●(酒仙人ダヨーン, January to February 1999, Big Comic)- Art: Tsutomu Adachi, Kenichiro Takai, Mitsutoshi Furuya (chapter 2). 2000s * ○ '''(メチャクチャ　ヤジキタバカ道中)- An unpublished work Akatsuka had been drafting through 2000-2002. Though about 60 "name" (rough draft) pages were completed by him, the project remained unfinished due to his hospitalization and death. * '''Fujio Akatsuka's Bakade Everyday Editing Department ○'(赤塚不二夫のバカデー毎日編集部, January 7-14 merger issue to December 9, 2001, Sunday Daily) Singular Stories 1950s *'Diamond Island ◐ '(ダイヤモンド島)- Debut comic, drawn at age 14. Only portions of the second draft exist for documentation of its existence. *'Sheriff John ○ (シェリフジヨン) *'Household Manga Sumire-chan ● '(家庭漫画　スミレちゃん) *'One-shots' ○(May 1954 to April 1955, Manga Shonen)- Most of these had no titles, save for the ones of October 1954 ("Dream"), January 1955 ("Wooden"), and February 1955 ("Stone Age Book"). *'Parcel and Apple' ● (小包とリンゴ, August 30, 1955, Manga Shonen extra summer edition) *'Transparent Comet XYZ' ○(透明彗星ＸＹZ) - Unpublished collaborative work with Shotaro Ishinomori, Kunio Nagatani, and Takao Yokoyama. *'Tadano-sensei' ○(只野先生, A Drop of Ink issue #6 and #7) *'Sho-chan and Micchan' ○(章ちゃんとミッちゃん, A Drop of Ink issue #6) *'Children' ○(こども, A Drop of Ink issue #7) *'Guruguru Manga' ○(ぐるぐるまんが, September 1956, Shonen fall extra number issue) *'I Hope This Gets Done!' ○(これができたらえらい!, November 1956, Bokura)- Collaboration with Hiroo Terada, Fujiko Fujio, Shotaro Ishinomori, and Jiro Tsunoda as "The New Manga Party". *'Santa Claus' ○(サンタ・クローズ, December 1956, Shojo Club) *'Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness' ●(荒野に夕日がしずむとき, January 15, 1957, Shojo Club New Years' special issue) *'Snowman' ○(雪だるま, January 15, 1957, Shojo Club New Years' special issue) *'New Years' Funny Cartoon Tournament: "Strange Snowman", "From the 2nd Floor"' ○(へんな雪だるまだなぁ, 二階からおっこちたんだい, January 15, 1957, Shonen New Years' special supplement)- Part of a manga competition feature with Fujiko Fujio, Hiroo Terada, Shotaro Ishinomori, and Jiro Tsunoda *○(あれっぼくらのまねをしているよ、あっちのさんりんしゃがほしいよう, February 1957, Kids' Club)- Part of a manga competition feature with Fujiko Fujio, Hiroo Terada, and Shotaro Ishinomori *'Mako-chan' ● (マコちゃん, July 1957, Shojo Book supplement)- "Obi"-style manga. *'Tanabata Festival' ○(七夕まつり, July 1957, Shojo Book) *'A Dove Beyond the Storm' ●(小鳩は嵐をこえて, August 10, 1957, Shojo Book summer special) *'Masami-chan' ○(まさみちゃん, October 1957, Shojo Book separate volume supplement)- Based off the series by Kouji Kashima. *'The Thousand Cedar Tree House '○(千年杉の家, November 1957, Shojo Club separate volume supplement)- Based off work by Seiya Minami. *'Moving Portrait '○(うごく肖像画, December 1957, Shojo Book) *○(おこりぐすりなきぐすりわらいぐすり, December 1957, Kids' Club) *'The Happiness of Yuriko' ●(ユリ子のしあわせ, January 1958, Ribon) *'A Disappearing Star' ○(消えてゆく星, January 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori as "Asuka Izumi". *'New Years' 1958' ○(５８年のお正月, January 1958, Adventure King)- Competition manga with Shotaro Ishinomori and Fujiko Fujio *'Brooch and Ballet Shoes' ○(ブローチとバレエ靴, January 10, 1958, Shojo Book New Years' special issue) *(ちりぬるを, January 15, 1958, Shojo Club New Years' special issue)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori as "Asuka Izumi". *○(たこのいろいろ, January 1958, Shonen New Years' supplement "Detective Book") *'Beans Tonight' ○(こんやはまめまき, February 1958, Shojo Book)- Small competition manga. *'And Miya Is Gone' ○(そしてミヤはいなくなった, March 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori as "Asuka Izumi". Reprinted as part of the Ishinomori Complete Works. *'Red Fire and Black Hair' (赤い火と黒かみ, March 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno as "U.Mia". Reprinted as part of the Ishinomori Complete Works. *'Mama Bargain Sale!' ●(ママ大やすうり!, March 1958, Ribon) *'Mako-chan' ○(マコちゃん, April 20, 1958 Shojo Book spring special, as well as August issue) *'Album and Mother' ○(アルバムとおかあさん, May 1958, Shojo Book)- Small competition manga. *'Mami-chan' ○(マミちゃん, May 1958, Shojo Book separate appendix)- Based off the series by Yusuke Oku. *'The Cheerful Family' ○(ほがらか一家, June 1958, Shojo Book) *'Things to Give to Misa' ○(ミサにあげるもの, June 1958 issue appendix, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno as "U.Mia". *'Sacchan' ○(サッちゃん, July 1958, Shojo Book) *'Tonko Goes to the Sea' ○(トン子海へいく, August 1958, Shojo Book)- Competition manga *'A Sunflower and a Girl' ●(ひまわりと少女, August 1958, Ribon) *'P-ko's Summer Vacation Tomboy Diary' ○(Ｐ子の夏休みおてんば日記, August 15, 1958, Shojo Book summer special) *'A Girl from a Far-Away Country' (aka: "MY NAME IS RIMY" )○(はるかな国からきた少女, August 1958, Shojo Club extra summer special)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori, under the name "Asuka Izumi". *'The Stars are Sad' ●(星はかなしく, August 1958, Shojo Club)- Collaboration with Shotaro Ishinomori and Hideko Mizuno as "U.Mia". *'Triple Jump' ○(三だんとび, October 1958, Shojo Book)- Competition manga. *'Bread-Eating Competition' ●(パンくいきょうそう, November 1958, Shojo Book)- Sports-themed competition manga. *'Nama-chan's Sunday' ●(ナマちゃんのにちようび, November 1958, Manga King) *'Nama-chan' (ナマちゃん, January 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'Mimi and Iko-chan' ●(ミミとイコちゃん, January 1959 issue appendix, Shojo Book) *'Hoop of Hula-chan' ○(フープのフラちゃん, January 1959 New Years' special, Shojo Book) *'Running' ○(かけっこ, January 15, 1959, Shojo Book New Years' special)- Competition manga. *'Donta's Part-Time Job' ○(ドン太のアルバイト, January 15, 1959 New Years' extra number, Adventure King) *'Pako-chan's New Year' ○(パコちゃんのお正月, January 15, 1959 New Years' special, Ribon) *'New Years' Manga Festival' ○(お正月まんが祭り, January 1959, Adventure King New Years' special) *'Snow' ○(雪, January 15, 1959, Shonen New Years' supplement "Detective Book") *'Ohana-chan' ○'(おハナちゃん, January 15 1959 New Years' extra issue, Shojo Club) *'Kotatsu ○(コタツ, February 1959, Shojo Book)- Competition manga *'Garagara Gan-chan' ○(がらがらガンちゃん, February 1959, Adventure King) *'Ohina-sama'○(おヒナさま, March 1959, Shojo Book)- Competition manga. *'Ohana-chan' ○'(おハナちゃん April 1959 issue appendix, Shojo Club) *'Mama's Violin * (April 1959 appendix, Shojo Club)- Akatsuka and Ishinomori filled in for Tetsuya Chiba for this specific chapter of his series, due to his injury. However, Chiba would not continue on the work further, as it was ended in May. Akatsuka provided most of the artwork, while Ishinomori wrote the dialogue. *'1-Day Mama' ●(一日ママさん, April 15 1959 extra issue of Shojo Book) *'Flower Watching Manga Department' ○(お花見まんがデパート, April 15 1959 extra issue of Shojo Book) *'Asari' ○(アサリ, May 1959, Shojo Book)- Competition manga *'Nama-chan' (ナマちゃん, May 1959 issue appendix, Manga King) *'June 1st Photo Anniversary' ○(６月１日写真記念日, June 1959, Shojo Book)- Competition manga *'Chakkari Manga Battle' ○(チャッカリまんが合戦, June 1959, Hinomaru)- With Shotaro Ishinomori, as "Asuka Izumi" *'Chimi-chan' ●(チミちゃん, June 1959, Shojo Club) *'Ohana-chan' ○'(おハナちゃん, July 1959 issue appendix, Shojo Club) *'Safety Week: 1-7 Days ○(安全週間１～７日, July 1959, Shojo Book)- Competition manga *'Homework' ○(宿題, August 1959, Shojo Book)- Competition manga *'Sacchan' ●(サッちゃん, August 15, 1959, Ribon summer vacation special issue) *'Goldfish' ○(きんぎょ, September 15, 1959, Shojo Club summer extra number)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani and Tokuo Yokota. *'The Mean Taki-chan' ○(いじわるタキちゃん, October 1959, Shojo Club) *'Ohana-chan' ○'''(おハナちゃん, November 1959 issue appendix, Shojo Club) 1960s *Ohana-chan' '○'(おハナちゃん, January 15 extra issue, Shojo Club) *'Oh Ma-chan' '○'(あらマアちゃん, January 1960, Nakayoshi New Years' Extra edition) *'Are you also a Sailor?' ○(わたしもザイラー？, January 15 extra issue, Shojo Book)- Competition manga *'Nonko-chan''' ●(のん子ちゃん, January 1960, Ribon) *'The Secret of Katsuko' ○(カツ子ちゃんのひみつ, Dimple/えくぼ #1) *○ (まいったか, 冬をあたたかく, February 1960, Fun 5th Grader) *'Tan-chan!' ○(タンちゃん　めっ!, Dimple #2) *'Thank You Mom' ○(おかあさんありがとう, May 1960, Fun 1st Grader) *'Do Your Best, Mami-chan' ●(がんばれマミちゃん, July 1960, Nakayoshi) *'Tenpei and Sister' ●(点平とねえちゃん, September 15, 1960, Shojo Club extra issue) *'Oh Ma-chan' ●(あらマアちゃん, September 15, 1960, Nakayoshi summer vacation special) *'Matsuge-chan' ○(まつげちゃん, September 15 extra issue, Hitomi summer vacation special) *'Papa and Mami-chan' ●(パパとマミちゃん, October 1960, Hitomi) *'Mama Knows the Whole Story After All' ●(ママはやっぱりはなしがわかる, January 15, 1961 New Years special, Shojo Club) *'Chabashira' ●(茶ばしら, January 1961 New Years special, Ribon) *'I'll Do it This Year!' ●(ことしこそは!, February 1961, Fun 4th Grader) *'Instant-kun' ●(インスタント君, 1961, Weekly Shonen Sunday #9) *'Damaso-kun' ●(だまそうくん, April 9, 1961, Weekly Shonen Magazine #15)- Retitled "Dama-chan" (ダマちゃん) for book reprints. *'Tamao and the Thief' ●(タマオのどろぼうたいじ, April 1961, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'The Little Kid Gang' ●(ちびっこギャング, August 1961, Nakayoshi Summer Vacation special issue)- Manga adaptation of Hal Roach's "Our Gang"/"The Little Rascals". *'White Kappogi' ●(しろいかっぽうぎ, September 1961, Shojo Club supplement)- Sequel to "Tenpei and Sister". The second of two stories later remade as "Kyuhei and Sister" *'Chankichi-kun' ●(チャン吉くん, January 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday) *'Gathered in the Living Room' ●(お茶の間にあつまれ, January 15, 1962, Shojo Club supplement) *'Mister Kaguya' ●(ミスターかぐや, 1962, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2) *'I am a Salaryman' ●(ぼくは・・・・・サラリーマン, April 1962, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday Spring special issue) *'Popular Star Manga Kyu-chan ○' (人気スターまんが 九ちゃん, May 1962, Shojo Book)- A manga telling of the rise of Kyu Sakamoto, a popular singer of the time known for "I Look Up as I Walk" (or "Sukiyaki" as it was re-titled for release outside Japan). *'3cm Boy' ●(3センチボーイ, August 1962, 4th Grade) *'Summer Vacation Comic School: "Looking at Earth", "Part-Time Job"' ○'(お地球見、アルバイト, 大けんしょう, September 1962, 3rd Grade)- Collaboration with Tokuo Yokota and Shotaro Ishinomori *'Adventures of Saburo ○(三郎の冒険, September 1962, 5th Grade) *'Kechikechi-ojisan' ●(ケチケチおじさん, September 1962, Manga King) *'Yuu-chan' ○(ユウちゃん, October 1962, 3rd Grade) *'OK! Ken-chan' ○(OK!ケンちゃん, November 1962, 4th Grade) *'Solid Sanpei' ○(がっちり三平, January 1963, 4th Grade) *'Starting Work' ○(しごとはじめ, January 1963, Manga King New Years' special issue) *'Pes-kun' ○(ペスくん, February 1963, 3rd Grade) *'Smiling School' ○'(ニコニコ学芸会, April 1963, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday)- Competition manga *'Misoppa-kun ○(ミソッパくん, June 1963, Bokura) *'Yo-Yo Kapo-kun' ●(ヨーヨーカポくん, July 1963, Bokura) *'Summer Vacation Sunday Classroom: Tips for Strengthening your Arithmetic and Swimming' ○'''(夏休みサンデー教室 算数 水泳 工作に強くなるコツ, August 1963, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday summer vacation issue) *Kantaro's Part-Time Job' ●(バイトのカン太郎, August and October 1963, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapters to the second "Kantaro" series. *'Elegant Elephant''' ○'(べんりでおもいゾウ, Weekly Margaret #28)- Competition manga *'Manga Olympics: Stop! Watch ○(まんがオリンピック: ストップ！ウォッチ, October 1964, Ribon)- A competition manga featuring Akko and Moko (Akko-chan's Got a Secret!) overseeing a school race. *'Kantaro's New Years' Eve' ●(除夜のカン太郎, January 1965, Ribon)- Kantaro cartoon for Ribon manga competition. It can be seen reprinted as a small extra in vol.2 of the Kantaro kashihon release. *'New Years' Manga Tournament: My First Dream' ○'''(わたしの初夢　もうたくさん, January 15, 1965, Nakayoshi New Years' special) *○'(まんが横町はおおさわぎ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2)- Competition manga *'○'(いれ歯をさがせ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3-4 merger issue)- Competition manga *'Spring Cartoon March: "Chibita and Iyami's Big Fight"' ○(チビ太・イヤミ大決闘, 1965, Weekly Shonen Sunday #13) *'Deka and Chibi''' ●(デカとチビ, 1965, Weekly Shonen Magazine #13) *'The Replacement Housekeeper' ●(みがわりおてつだいさん, March 1965, Shojo Friend #8)- Prototype of "Kibimama-chan". *'○'(おわらい原子爆弾・ついにばくはつ！　スパイギャグ小説　００７危機一髪, April 1965, Bokura) *'○'(しゅくだいとねごととばくだんをつかった三題まんが, April 1965, Bokura)- Competition manga *'Nonsensical Tournament' ○(メチャクチャ大会, May 1965, Manga)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. *'Ostess Kariko' ○(オステスカリ子, May 18, 1965, Manga Sunday) *'A Strange Thing in the Universe!!' ○(宇宙にムチュウだ!!, June 1965, Manga King) *'Song of a Woman's Destination' ○(女ごころの唄, August 1965, Myojo/明星) *'I Am Wearing My Tears' ○(俺の涙は俺がふく, September 1965, Myojo) *'Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, September 15, 1965, Adventure King summer special) *'Bokeko's Summer Vacation Diary' ●(September 15, 1965, Nakayoshi summer special) *(馬鹿っちょ出船, October 1965, Myojo) *'Memories of a Summer Day' ○(夏の日の想い出, November 1965, Myojo) *'New-derella' ○'''(新デレラ, December 1965, Toho Manga) *Dayōn-ojisan' ●(ダ・ヨーンのおじさん, January 1966, Shonen Book)- One of three solo stories featuring the Dayōn character. *'New Years' Horse Tournament''' ○(お正月馬か馬か大会, January 1966, Manga King) *'Mr. Ken ○'(ミスター研 , January 5, 1966, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Collaboration with Jiro Tsunoda. *'Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers!★' (ギャハハ三銃士, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years special)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio (A and F) and Jiro Tsunoda. Crossover between Osomatsu-kun, Q-taro the Ghost, and Black Group. *'Gyahaha, Osomatsu-kun Social Studies World Trip ○'(社会科参考　おそ松くんのギャハハ世界旅行, January 5, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years' special) *'Rakugaki' ○(らくガキ, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #2) *'Great Car Race of the Century: Sanzan Iyami Strategy' ○(世紀の珍自動車大レース・さんざんイヤミ作戦, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #4)- Extra Osomatsu-kun story for the issue. Adapted into the 1966 anime, but not reprinted for current editions. *'Sheeh! New Year Holiday Comics Festival' ○(シェー! !　お正月漫画まつり, February 1966, Myojo) *'Horahora-ojisan' ●(ホラホラのおじさん, February 1966, Shonen Book)- The second in the Dayōn trilogy (see article on the trilogy for more information). Currently unreprinted in eBook edition, presumably due to reference of Osamu Tezuka's "Big X". *'Keke-taro the Ghost' ●(オハゲのＫＫ太郎, March 13, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday #10)- Collaboration with Fujiko Fujio for a second crossover of Osomatsu-kun and Q-taro the Ghost. *'The Ojisan Obasan '●(おじさんのおばさん, March 1966, Shonen Book)- The final Dayōn Shonen Book story. *'Kyuhei and Sister' ●(九平とねえちゃん, March 1966, Ribon separate volume)- Remake and merger of "Tenpei and Sister" and "White Kappogi". *'Chibita's Resume, Mr. Iyami's Resume' ○(チビ太の履歴書　ミスター・イヤミの履歴書, April 1966, Boys' Life)- An accompanying feature to the issue's story about Chibita and Iyami as teachers. *'○'(まんが特集　男のいじわる女のいじわる, April 13, 1966, Women Seven)- Competition manga *○(世のニャカまちがっとるヨ, May 1966, Boys' Life) *'Searching for Iyami-kun's Mother' ★●(イヤミくん　母をたずねて…, Weekly Shonen Sunday #19)- The rest of the Osomatsu-kun side cast help Iyami attempt to find his "Mama". *○(シービレちゃった　シービレちゃった　シービレてるよ～ん！！, June 1966, Boys' Life) *'Osomatsu-kun Album' ●(おそ松くんのアルバム, June 1966, 4th Grade)- A short extra feature showing the sextuplets' s early childhood. This is reprinted in Takeshobo's "Completely Osomatsu-kun" anthology *'Iyami's Miserable Day' ●(イヤミのいやみな一日, July 1966, Boys' Life)- Reprinted along with the "BAD MAN" story of -kun in the eBookJapan edition. *'Akatsuka Extra Edition Monster Comic Special Feature: Dayōn Appears in Tokyo ○'(増刊アカツカ　怪物まんが特集号　ダヨーン東京に出現, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special) *'Special Issue of Akatsuka Spy Manga: Spy vs. Spy' ●(増刊アカツカ　スパイまんが特集号　スパイ対スパイ, July 27, 1966, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation special)- Parody of MAD Magazine's Spy vs. Spy, featuring the cast of Osomatsu-kun fighting each other. *'○'(笑いとすずしさをおくろう, August 1966, Junior High School 1st Year Course)- Competition manga *'○'(オバケ喫茶だヨーン, September 1966, Boys' Life)- Competition manga *'Fujio Akatsuka Now Patent Pending!' ○'''(赤塚不二夫　ただいま特許出願中！！, October 1966, Boys' Life) *Chibita-kun' ●(チビ太くん, October 1966, Shonen Book)- Pilot chapter for the eventual "Chibita-kun" series. *'Keiji and Goemon''' ●(ケイジとゴエモン, 1966, Weekly Shonen Magazine #49) *'Osomatsu-kun after 20 Years' ○'(20年後のおそ松くん, January 1967, 4th Grade) *'Iyami and Piyo Piyo-ojisan's Serious Quiz ○'''(イヤミ　ピヨピヨおじさん　いじわるまじめクイズ, January 1967, 4th Grade) *Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, January 15, 1967, Adventure King New Years' special) *'○'(もりだくさんおたのしみコーナー　ガメツイあなた, January 15, 1967, Ribon New Years' special issue)- Special comic featuring Jajako-chan. *'Congratulations to 1967: A Manga of Hopes and Dreams''' ○'(おめでとう１９６７年　夢と希望のまんが大行進, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2)- Competition manga *'Sorrowful Manga Princess New-derella ○'''(かなしいまんが　新デレラ姫, Shojo Friend #7)- Collaboration with Keiji Yoshitani *7 Habit Family' ●(7くせ一家, April 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Banners for Childrens' Day!' ○(こどもの日ばんざい!, May 1967, 4th Grade)- Crossover between Kikanpo Gen-chan and Fujiko Fujio's ''Perman series. *'One Woman among Men' ●(男の中に女がひとり, June 1967, Nakayoshi) *'One Man among Women' ☆●(女の中に男がひとり, July 1967, Nakayoshi) *'The Disorderly Family' ●(バラバラ一家, August 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Summer Vacation and Blinding Classroom' ○(赤塚不二夫の夏休みおとぼけ教室, Weekly Shonen Sunday #32) *'The Crybaby Family' ●(なきむし一家, September 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Rakugaki' ●(らくがき, October 1967, COM) *'The Hard Work Family' ●(こきつかい一家, October 1967, Nakayoshi) *'Unknown Manga Tournament: 8 Hennako-chans' ○'(いじわるマンガ大会　８人のへんな子ちゃん, November 1967, Ribon separate appendix)- A competition manga page featuring eight different authors' takes on ''Hennako-chan. *'''The Monster Family ●(怪物一家, November 1967, Nakayoshi) *'○'(赤塚寄席だよ　よっといで, Weekly Shonen Sunday #50) *'Nonsensical NO.1' (メチャクチャNo.1, December 15, 1967, Adventure King winter special) *'○'(㊙〇ナ氏, January 12, 1968, Manga Sunday)- Collaboration with Kenichiro Takai *'The Monkey's Foolish Guardman' ★(サルばかガードマン, January 1968, Shonen "Manga No.1" appendix) *'Odenkushinosuke' ●(おでんクシの助, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #2-3 merger number) *'Comic Battle: Dororo' ○'''(どろろ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #2-3 merger number)- Tezuka's Dororo drawn by Akatsuka. In turn, Tezuka drew his take on Ataro in the same issue. *○'(まんがのじょうずなかき方, Adventure King winter special issue)- Collaboration on the art portion with Jiro Tsunoda and Fujiko Fujio. The writer credited to the story is a "Hideo Shinoda". *'What's Going On?' ●(何がでるか?, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #17) *'Urashima-kun ●'(浦島くん, 1968, Weekly Shonen King #21) *'The Earth is Amazing! Run Away to the Universe!' '○'(地球はせまくてすみあきた！！　宇宙へニゲロ！！May 1968, Manga King) *'There's Nothing I Can't Do! You Can Try It If You're a Man!' '○'(やってやれないことはない！！　男ならやってみろ, May 1968, Manga King) *'Jamako''' ○(ジャマ子, May 1968, Ribon Comic)- Art: Kenichiro Takai *'Osomatsu-kun's Ghost Game'○(おそまつくんのおばけじまたんけん, June 1968, 2nd Grade) *'○'(おばけの大行しん, June 1968, 2nd Grade) *'The Thief Family' ●(ドロボウ一家, June 1968, Bokura) *'The Baseball Family ●' (野球一家, Weekly Shonen King #26) *'The Boxing Family' ●(BOXING一家, Weekly Shonen King #30) *'Apache-kun's Great Rampage' ●(大あばれアパッチ君, August 1968, Shonen Jump) *'Fujio Akatsuka's Summer Vacation Show' ○'(赤塚不二夫の夏休みビックリショー, August 1968, Shonen Book extra appendix) *'Meanness Contest ★●(いじわるコンクール, August 1968, 2nd Grade)- A one-shot featuring characters of Osomatsu-kun *'The Cool Man' (カッコイイ男, September 10, 1968, Young Comic) *'Those Lagging Guys' (ズレた奴ら, September 10, 1968, Lied Comic) *'Shadow Clan' ●(影一族, October 1968, Big Comic) *'Vegetable School Big Athletic Meet' ○ '''(やさいがっこうの大うんどうかい, October 1968, 1st Grade)- Sports competition-themed manga featuring the Tamanegi Tama-chan cast. *The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, October 20, 1968, Weekly Shonen Sunday extra edition) *'Taran, the President of the Jungle''' ●(ジャングルの社長ターラン, November 1968, Big Comic) *'Shinsengumi' Osomatsu-ki ○(新撰組おそまつ記, November 15, 1968, Extra Edition Manga Sunday)- Art: Kenichiro Takai. *'A Yojimbo-Like Person' ●(用心棒的人物, December 1968, Big Comic) *'St. Harenchi Girls' School' ●(聖ハレンチ女学院, December 1968, Ribon extra appendix)- Collaboration with Mitsutoshi Furuya and Keiji Yoshitani *'Chibita's New Year ○' (チビ太のお正月, January 1969, 3rd Grade extra appendix) *'The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, January 1, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday New Years' special) *'Fierce Westerners' ●(猛烈的西部人, January 1969, Big Comic) *(オールズタズター御前試合, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani, Koichi Tateishi, and Takuya Yamaguchi. *'Ataro + Osomatsu: The Tale of Ishimatsu Mori' ●(森のかなたの森の石松, Weekly Shonen Sunday #4-5 merger issue)- Included as part of Ataro in reprints of the series. *(人気漫画家の転職先　赤塚不二夫氏の場合…トイレットペーパー屋, February 1969, Big Comic) *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ○(ひみつのアッコちゃん, March 1969, Shogakukan Picture Book) *(おお！！　なつかしキャラクター　人気者その後, March 1969, Big Comic) *'Color Gag Prints' ○'''(カラーギャグ口絵, Weekly Shonen Sunday #15) *The Flower of Dekoppachi' (花のデコッ八, March 23, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday Spring Break special) *'The Popular Family' ●(もてもて一家, Weekly Shonen Jump #12) *'The Irritable Family''' ●(イライラ一家, Weekly Shonen Jump #15) *'Extraordinary Ataro' (もーれつア太郎, April 1969, Shogakukan Picture Book)- First picture book also contains "Chibita-kun". *'Nonsense~' ●(ナーンセーンス～, April 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Ataro + Osomatsu: "Looking at Me Now"' ●(いまにみていろミーだって, Weekly Shonen Sunday #21)- Included as part of Osomatsu-kun in later reprints. *'Hitachi Gold-kun' ○ '(日立ゴールドくん, Weekly Shonen Sunday #22)- Advertising comic for Hitachi Gold batteries. *'Battle of Mappirima ○ '(マッピルマの決闘, Weekly Shonen Sunday #25)- Comic composed of color photographs *'Akatsuka Gag All-Stars: "Extraordinary Castle" ●(風雲！！もーれつ城, Weekly Shonen Sunday #25)- Ataro and Osomatsu-kun crossover, included as part of Ataro in reprints. *'Telephone' ●(でんわ, June 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'I Want to Try This' (こんなコトしてみたい, June 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Fujio Akatsuka's Extraordinary Playland' ○'(赤塚不二夫のモォーレツプレイランド, July 1969, Myojo) *'There is No Such Thing (こんなコトシテはいけない, July 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Do You Have Such a Thing!!' (こんなコトってありますか！！, July 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Nyarome, Papa, and Kemunpas' Extraordinary Summer Vacation Battle' ○'(ニャロメ・パパ・ケムンパスのもーれつ夏休み大作戦, August 1, 1969, Weekly Shonen Sunday summer vacation special) *'Chibita-kun: The Story of the Warm-up Family ☆●(チビ太くん　ぬたくり一家, Shonen Jump #18) *'The Great'[[The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi| Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi]]' ●'(大バカ探偵はくち小五郎, Weekly Shonen Sunday #33)- Pilot chapter for eventual series. *'○ '(現金カッパライ作戦, Weekly Shonen Sunday #37)- Comic composed of color photographs *'''I'm Nyarome! So Cool, Nyaro! ○''(おれはニャロメだ！！　キャッキョいいニャロ！！, Weekly Shonen Sunday #37) *'Big Extraordinary Company' ●'(オーオーもーれつ会社, August 10, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *(ウーミーは広いーな大きいな～, August 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Manga House Competition Series Girls (September 1969, Shonen Picture Report) *'A Day Like Today' ●'(わが家の日よう日, September 10, 1969, Big Comic) *(ナンでも見てやろう, September 25, 1969, Big Comic) *'Manga Family Competition Series (October 1969, Shonen Picture Report) *'Ashiato Story' (アシアトモノガタリ, October 10, 1969, Big Comic) *'Chibita's Momimomi Story' ●'''(チビ太モミモミ物語, October 10, 1969, JOKER) *(アシあとものがたり, October 25, 1969, Big Comic) *Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ○(ひみつのアッコちゃん, November 1969, Shogakukan Picture Book) *'Extraordinary Mean Great Athletic Meet''' ○'(モーレツいじわる大運動会, November 1969, 3rd Grade) *'It's Autumn ●'(秋です, November 10, 1969, Big Comic) *'Oyome-san ●'(おヨメさん, November 25, 1969, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Akatsuka Radical Gag Session: Dr. Geba Geba ●'(赤塚ギャグ笑待席『ゲバゲバ博士』, Weekly Shonen Jump #24) *'Article 6 ●(第６条, December 5, 1969, Manga Security) *'Bonfire' ●(たき火, December 10, 1969, Big Comic) 1970s * Jailbreak Nonsense ○(脱獄ナンセンス, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3) * Kechio Shibui-kun ○(シブ井ケチ男くん, Shojo Friend #4-5 merger number) * Traveling Glass Kataro ●'(旅ガラスカー太郎, Weekly Shonen King #4-5 merger number). Reprinted as the first tankobon chapter of ''Karappe (though Kataro's name is kept). * '''Nyarome's New Years ○(ニャロメのお正, February 1970, Ribon) * I'll Strike Back ●'''(カタキウチでやんす, February 25, 1970, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * '''Akatsuka Gag All-Stars: "The Last Holiday" ★●(赤塚ギャグオールスター「最後の休日」, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday #12)- Reprinted as part of Extraordinary Ataro in some editions. * Shinjuku ○(新宿, March 1, 1970, Tokyo 25 Time/東京２５時) * Super Raisin-chan ○(スーパーレーズンちゃん, Shojo Friend #15) * Dr. Nyarome ○(ドクターニャロメ , April 1970, Myojo/明星)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Bad Policeman ○(ダメなおまわりさん, May 9, 1970, Sunday Daily supplement comic book)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Mr. Iyami ●(ミスターイヤミ, July 10, 1970, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya * Real Real Campaign ○(ホントニホントニごくろうさん, August 1970, Heibon) * Keko-tan of Hokkairo ●(ホッカイローのケイコターン, August 7, 1970, Sunday Daily Extra/サンデー毎日増刊) - Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya. Reprinted in Gag Guerrilla compilations under the title of "Darirariran". * Vampire Domecula ●(吸血鬼ドメキュラ, Weekly Bokura Magazine #33)- Reprinted in print edition of "The Shinigami Death" but excluded from DVD-ROM edition, likely due to the usage of "mekura" (offensive term for the blind) in the title. * Special Feature of Genius Tales ○(天才話の特集, October 1970, Feature Story/話の特集)- Collaboration with Makoto Wada * Inspector Oni ●(鬼警部, December 1970, Separate Edition Shonen Magazine)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Mr. Iyami: Tomorrow Morning ●(ミスターイヤミ氏　あしたの朝, January 10, 1971, Big Comic)- Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya. See "Mr. Iyami" article. * [[Spartako|'Spartako']]' ●' (Weekly Shonen Sunday #4-5 merger number)- Story: Kai Takizawa * Terrible Face ○(ひどい顔, March 1971, Sun/太陽) * I Want a Woman ○(わしは女が欲しいのだ, March, 6, 1971, Domestic and Foreign Times/内外タイムズ) * Side Worker Salaryman of 72 Years ○(７２年の副業サラリーマン, January 9, 1972, Sunday Daily)- Competition Manga * New Osomatsu-kun ● (新おそ松くん, 1972, Weekly Shonen King #5)- Remake of "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" * Kogoro Hakuchi ○(白痴小五郎, 1972, January 13-20 merger number, Weekly Manga Gorak) * It's Tetsuwan Atom!! ○(鉄腕アトムなのだ!!, March 1972, Mushi Pro special Akatsuka issue)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani. Nagatani did the writing portion of the issue, while Akatsuka drew out gags. * Born in the Stone Age ○(石器時代に生まれていたら, Delica spring supplement) * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man '''(天才バカボンのおやじ, Weekly Manga Sunday #26) * '''Transformation ●(ヘンシン, June 3, 1972, Women's Own/女性自身)- Competition manga * ○(アルナツヤスミ, August 1972, High School 1st Year Course/高１コース) * Cyrano do Beramatcha ●(シラノ・ド・ベラマッチャ, Weekly Shonen Sunday Summer Vacation issue for August 1st) * I Want That Girl!! ●(彼女がほしい!!, August 8, 1972, Woman Seven)- Competition manga * Escorting ●(護送, August 21, 1972, Weekly Bunshun)- Reprinted as the first chapter of "Gag Guerrilla" in its collected editions, essentially being the pilot for the series. * DISCOVER ○(Playboy, August 22, 1972) * Kaku-san ○(カクさん, October 1, 1972, Sunday Daily)- Competition manga * Do it!! ○(やりたーい!!, October 9, 1972, Heibon Punch) * Womens' Ashoko ○ (女のアショコ, December 1, 1972, Manga No.1)- Art: Akira Saito * Gang Girl Keroko (スケバンケロ子, January 1, 1973, Manga No. 1) * The End of Unagi-Inu ●(ウナギイヌの最期, February 1973, Manga No. 1) * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man '''(天才バカボンのおやじ, Weekly Manga Sunday #4) * '''Doba ○(ドバッ, February 5, 1973, Heibon Punch) * Nyarome (ニャロメ, April 1973, Lied Comic Book Extra Edition) * The Blue-Eyed Delinquent ●(青い目のバンチョウ, Weekly Shonen Sunday #14)- Based off the original novel by Hisashi Yamanaka * There's No Wonderful Business Like That of a Gag ★●(ギャグほどステキな商売はない, July 1973, Separate Edition Shonen Jump)- Reprinted with the second serialization of Osomatsu-kun, in vol.31 of its Akebono collection. * Oh! Ghost ○(おー！ばけ, Weekly Shonen Champion #38) * Rock and Roll + Manga= ??? ○(ロックンロール＋マンガ＝？？？, September 1973, GUTS) * Skiing Fun ○(スキーはたのし, October 1, 1973, Asahi Graph special issue) * Policeman ●(おまわりさん, November 1, 1973, Weekly Asahi) * Bugs ●(虫, original publication date/magazine unknown to Fujio Pr''o) * '''Major Incident on Magazine 74' ○(大事件ＯＮマガジン７４, January 1974, Feature Story) * Large Tiger ○(大トラ, January 13, 1974, Sunday Daily) * (変わりましたのだ, April 7, 1974, Sunday Daily) * Female College Student ○(女子大生, April 26-May 3 1974 merger number, Weekly Sankei) * Unkor Wat ★●(ウンコールワット, 1974, Weekly Shonen Jump) * Jajako ●(ジャジャ子, November 1974, 5th Grade)- Only reprinted once in a 1970s tankobon, has not shown up since. * Winter ●(冬, January 1, 1975, Lied Comic) * Noragaki ●(のらガキ, 1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday #3-4 merger number)- Pilot chapter for the "Noragaki" series, which will soon take over the "Boy Friday" feature and then take its place. * Kiza Katsupe ●(キザかっぺ, March 1, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Modern Children 100 Voices ○(現代子供１００態, March 20, 1975, Mainichi Shimbun) * World History ●(世界史, March 21, 1975, Lied Comic) * My Wife Belongs to the University of Tokyo ●(うちの女房は東大出, April 5, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Mitsutoshi Furuya ●(古谷三敏伝, Weekly Shonen Sunday April 15th extra issue) * Middle-Aged Friday ●(中年フライデー, Weekly Shonen Sunday #17) * Gakitopia ○ (ガキトピア, Weekly Shonen Jump #20) * Dictator ●(独裁者, May 3, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Fujio Akatsuka's Ajapaa ○(赤塚不二夫のアジャパー, May 25, 1975, Shonen King special edition issue)- Art credited to simply "Fujio Pro" * Noragaki (のらガキ, June 20, 1975, Weekly Shonen Sunday special issue) * Angou ●(アンゴウ, June 21, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Boss Kokoro ○(ココロのボス, Weekly Shonen Sunday #31)- Advertising cartoon for Sony Video Deck * Detective ●(探偵, August 9, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * I am a Fool ●(私バカよネ　おバカさんよネ, September 13, 1975, Weekly Yomiuri) * Run For Your Life ●(かけあし人生, November 11, 1975, Lied Comic) * Forbidden Love ○(禁じられた恋, January 2, 1976, Lied Comic) * Masegaki ●(ませガキ, 1976, Weekly Shojo Comic #6)- Prototype to "Naughty Angel" * Audio Check with Self-Made Tape! ○(自作テープでオーディオチェック!, FM Reco Pal #7) * Mr. TB ●(Ｔ・Ｂ氏, April 20, 1976, Shobunsha) * Ujabaland ○(ウジャバランド, Weekly Shonen Jump #19) * Terrifying Negoto Man ●(恐怖のネゴト男, May 6, 1976, Lied Comic) * Strike Season (ストライキ・シーズン, July 1976, Monthly Hitokoma)- A 1-frame manga published in a magazine with such a specialty (as with the following one-shot below). * Lie Detector (ウソ発見器, July 1976, Monthly Hitokoma) * Osomatsu-kun ●(おそ松くん, August 1976, Monthly Shonen Jump)- Also known as "The Return of Osomatsu-kun" in reprints. * Nan-sensei ○(ナンセンセイ, August 12, 1976 Lied Comic extra edition) * Talent Family ●(タレント一家, August 20, 1976, Weekly Shonen Jump extra issue) * Kagami-kun ●(カガミくん, September 26, 1976, Shonen King extra publication) * Irezumi Operation ○(イレズミ作戦, October 7, 1976, Lied Comic) * Nan-sensei ○(ナンセンセイ, October 14, 1976, Lied Comic extra edition) * A Harsh Autumn○ (きびしの秋, October 28, 1976, Lied Comic) * Nan-sensei ○(ナンセンセイ, December 9, 1976, Lied Comic extra edition) * Snake's Repayment ○(ヘビの恩返し, January 6, 1977, Lied Comic) * The Genius Hetabon ○(天才ヘタボン, January 10, 1977, Surprise House SUPER/ビックリハウスＳＵＰＥＲ) * Reporter with Children (子連れ記者, January 15, 1977, Shonen Jump special edition) * Everyone's Suffering ○(み～んな悩んで, February 10, 1977, Lied Comic extra edition) * Master!! ○(名人！！, March 17, 1977, Lied Comic) * Nan-sensei ○ (ナンセンセイ, April 14, 1977, Lied Comic) * Animal Land ○ (アニマルランド, Weekly Shonen Jump #14) * (競馬鹿野郎, May 5, 1977, Lied Comic) * Nyarome's Summer Vacation ○ (ニャロメの夏休み, August 7, 1977, Shonen and Shojo Newspaper) * Itaike-kun ●(いたいけ君, 1977, Weekly Shonen Sunday #50) * Tarzan, President of the Jungle ○(ジャングルの社長　ターザン,original publication date/magazine unknown to Fujio Pro) * The Cat and the Mouse (Aesop) ○(ねことねずみ（イソップ), January 20, 1978, Subaru Shobo) * Fujio Akatsuka's Parody Guerrilla ●(赤塚不二夫のパロディ・ゲリラ, May 1978, Bungeishunju deluxe issue) * Itaike-kun ● (いたいけ君, 1978, Weekly Shonen Sunday #23) * Feature of 20 Years Ago ○(特集２０年前, July 1978, Funny Half) * After All, Mother ○(やっぱり母ちゃん, August 1978, Childrens' Light/こどもの光) * Mame-tan's Funny Book ○ (まめたんのおもしろブック, September 1978, 1st Grade appendix) * Fujio Akatsuka's Question and Riddle Book ○(赤塚不二夫のなぞなぜブック, September 1, 1978, Riken Vitamin Oil promotional book) * Fujio Akatsuka's Tarirariran ●(赤塚不二夫のタリラリラーン, October 19, 1978, Weekly Manga Action) * Family ●(家族, November 23, 1978, Big Comic extra number) * Hanahada-kun ●(ハナハダくん, December 1978, 5th Grade appendix) * ○(赤塚不字夫のギャグ漫字, January 4, 1979, Lied Comic) * Middle-Aged Bullying ●(中年をいじめへけめれ, January 7, 1979, Sunday Mainichi)- Competition manga * A Turning and Turning World ●(めくるめっくワールド, February 20, 1979, Gagman Asahi)- A one-shot divided into two parts, detailing a story about "Night" and one about "Day". * Affection Restaurant ○(愛情レストラン, April 1, 1979, Big Tsuji/ビッグ辻調) * Temper Rising Three Times ● (気分を出してもう三度, April 15, 1979, Big Comic Original extra number) * Dear Policeman ●(拝啓おまわり様, Big Gold #3) * Run Away, Run Away ● (August 1979, Shonen Challenge) * Natsuman Theater: It's that Character Again! The Genius Bakabon (December 1979, Bomb!) * Mame-tan (December 11, 1979, 1st Grade special winter issue) 1980s * Chinese Women in the Year 2001 ○(二〇〇一年の中国女性, January 1980, Playboy Japanese edition) * Illustration of Quotes from Around the World ○(図説世界名言集, January 1980, Feature Story) * Hidden Giants ●(かくれジャイアンツ, August 18, 1980, Weekly Manga Gorak) * Music of my Youth ●(ぼくの音楽青春, September 1980, Sound Recall) * The Wandering Copyboy ○(さすらいのコピーボーイ, September 1980, Nikkan Manga)- Nikkan Manga was to be a monthly magazine by the company of the same name, but only released one issue. * The Name was Lost: "Kikuchiyo" ○(名前まけした「菊千代」, Hello Pet #12) * Young Version of "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!" ●(ヤング版ひみつのアッコちゃん, January 1981, Weekly Young #2) * My Hometown ○(July 23, 1981, Manga Action) * Tamori and I ●(ボクとタモリ, August 1981, Monthly Shonen Jump) * Beauty Village ○(ビューティービレッジ, August 26, 1981, Young Comic) * Special Edition Manga ●(特別読切漫画, December 1981, Novel Shincho)- Reprinted as first chapter of "Comedy is Coming Now" * Sheeh! Comeback ★●(シェー!!カムバック, February 1, 1982, BRUTUS) * My Norakuro ●(ぼくののらくろ, June 1982, Maru) * A Good Friend is a Beautiful Girl ○(仲良き事は美しき哉, September 9, 1982, Play Comic) * Bakabon's Human Brain Vs. Artificial Intelligence ○(バカボンの人間痴脳ＶＳ人工知能なのだ, March 20, 1983, Weekly Asahi) * Osomatsu-kun ○(May 25, 1983, Penguin Question/ペンギン・クエスチョン)- Unreprinted revival one-shot of the series. * Egawa-kun ○(江川くん, July 25, 1983, Cheese Manga Group 50th Anniversary Publication) * ○(ムチつきの刑　野郎早くはかんかい!!, July 25, 1983, Cheese Manga Group 50th Anniversary Publication) * Chibita and Nyarome and Akko-chan ●(チビ太とニャロメとアッコちゃん, August 1983, Separate Edition Shojo Comic) * Take Good Care of Your Life! ○(出世して、～いいとも!, September 1983, Playboy Japanese edition) * Lendable Type ○(November 1983, Penguin Question) * An Awful Book I Read ○(私が読んだキライな本, May 9, 1984, Weekly Manga Action) * An Awful Program I Watched ○(私が見たキライな番組, July 11, 1984, Weekly Manga Action) * Romance on the Inside ○(ロマンは内面にあり, August 22, 1984, Sunday Daily) * Fujio Akatsuka's Useful Loan Course ○(赤塚不二夫の役に立つローン講座, September 14, 1984, Weekly Post) * Secretary ○(秘書, December 1985, Comic WOO) * President's Secretary ○(社長秘書, January 1986, Comic WOO) * Accounting Girl ○(経理の娘, February 1986, Comic WOO) * All That Gag ○(オールザットギャグ, March 1986, Club Life Clip) * Cherry Blossom Viewing ○(あゝお花見, April 1986, Comic WOO) * Golden Week ○(あゝゴールデンウィーク, June 1986, Comic WOO) * Ramen Great Escape ★●(ラーメン大脱走, October 24, 1986, Chalmera Action Extra Edition Manga Action) * Clock ○(時計, March 1987, Monthly Pokkiri Comic #3) * Kidnapping by Willow ★●(誘拐でウイロー, July 8, 1987, Gag Action Extra Edition) * Omusubi-kun ○ (おむすびくん, October 1987, Childrens' Light) * The Genius Bakabon's New Years' Gag (January 1988, Comic BomBom) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Unusual University ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのいじわる大学, May 1988, TV Magazine separate appendix)- The first of six "Uwahaha Book" extra features for the magazine, featuring crossovers between the Bakabon and -kun casts. * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Wonderland Zoo ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんの不思議動物園, June 1988, TV Magazine separate appendix) * Omusubi-kun ○ (おむすびくん, June 1988, Childrens' Light) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Uhaha Restaurant ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのウッハウハレストラン, July 1988, TV Magazine separate appendix) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Summer Vacation Strategy ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんの夏休み大作戦, August 1988, TV Magazine separate appendix) * Omusubi-kun's Fun Rice Exploration ● (おむすびくんのお米おもしろ探検, August 1988, Childrens' Light)- Reprinted in a special new edition of Chagurin (formerly Childens' Light) appendix for April 2019. * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Surprising Museum ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのびっくりきょうふ館, September 1988, TV Magazine separate appendix) * Genius Bakabon and Osomatsu-kun's Ultra Olympics ○ (天才バカボン　おそ松くんのウルトラオリンピック, October 1988, TV Magazine separate appendix) * My Stress Relief Method ○(ボクのストレス解消法, February 15, 1989, Hokendojinsha)- Scenario by Tomio Hirai. * Where are these Famous Characters Now!? ● (あの有名キャラクターはいま!?, April 10, 1989, Weekly Shonen Sunday 30th Anniversary extra number issue) * ○(チミたちのようなバカがいるから本が売れないざんす　シェー！！, April 27, 1989, NEW Punch Xaurus/ＮＥＷパンチザウルス) * Fujio Akatsuka's 1-Frame TV Gag ○ (赤塚不二夫の１コマＴＶギャグ, May 1989, Comic BomBom) * Que Sera Sera ○(ケセラセラ, May 11-18 1989 merger issue, NEW Punch Xaurus) * ○(歌・口ぐせ, May 30, 1989, NEW Punch Xaurus) * ○(こんなコトもある, June 13, 1989, NEW Punch Xaurus) 1990s * Scenes of Life in the Year 2000 AD ○(西暦２０００年の生活風景, January 3rd and 10th merger number, Weekly Housing) * Extraordinary Ataro ●(March 27, 1990, Comic BomBom Spring Break extra number)- Start of the 1990 revival of Ataro * Heisei Genius Bakabon (June 30, 1990, Deluxe BomBom issue #1)- Oneshot published during the Comic BomBom serialization. The main feature would switch to this magazine in November. * The Day a Disk Came to Our House ○(わが家に円盤が来た日, December 6, 1990, Weekly Bunshun)- Sony MDP K-3 advertisement cartoon * Points of Interest! ○(合点だい！, February 8, 1991, Points of Interest Quarterly, issue #1) * This is California America Yo ○(コレ、カリフォルニア米ヨ, April 21, 1991, Comic Sankei) * Iyami's Electric Shop ○(イヤミの電気屋さん, November 25, 1991, Hot Dog Press) * Osomatsu-kun Grows Up ○(大人になったおそ松くん, June 23, 1993, Big Comic)- An advertisement campaign story for Sapporo Black beer. * The Return of Genius Bakabon (帰って来た天才バカボン, Weekly Playboy #34-35 merger issue for 1994) * ○(織恵ちゃんはやっぱりスゴイのだ, October 20, 1994, Sony Magazine) * ○(大食い入門, October 20, 1994, Sony Magazine) * I Love Monroe-chan ○(愛しのモンローちゃん, April 16, 1995, Pachinka World/パチンカーワールド) * Showa Drunken Research Institute ○(昭和よっぱらい研究所, August 20, 1995, Heisei Drinker Summer Student extra number) * The Collapse of the Sheeh! Religion ★●(シェー教の崩壊, January 1996, Big Gold)- Art: Kenichiro Takai, Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kenichi Kitami, Tsutomu Adachi, Yoshiko Tsuchida, Jin Kawaguchi, Keiji Terashima, Kazuyoshi Torii. Story published to commemorate the 60th birthday of Akatsuka. 30 assistants of Akatsuka, current and past, collaborated to make it possible. * A Midsummer Daytime Dream ○(真夏の昼のゆめ, June 10, 1996, Learning Science) * Yojimbo ○(用心棒, November 5, 1996, Weekly Manga Sunday) * Genius Bakabon Promise of the 1970s (天才バカボン　７０年代の約束なのだ, December 27, 1996, Separate Edition Takarajima 288/別冊宝島２８８号) * Tamagotchi ○(たまごっち, May 9th to 16th merger number for 1997, Weekly Asahi) * Nyarome ○(ニャロメ, June 1, 1997, Fujio Pro special exhibition and pamphlet) * Iyami's Senior Citizens Day ○(イヤミの敬老の日, September 15, 1998, national newspapers) * New Years' Post ○(お正月ざんす, January 1, 1999, national newspapers) 2000s * Kochikame: Akatsuka Characters Have Taken Over! ○(『こち亀』赤塚キャラに乗っ取られる!, December 16, 2001, Shueisha)- A collaboration between Osamu Akimoto's Kochikame and Akatsuka's Bakabon, with Bakabon and Papa pasted into the Kochikame manga. Book-Original Works Akatsuka's professional career took off with the publication of several full-length stories, written for Akebono Publishing as well as Wakaki Shobo. 1950s *'Beyond the Storm' ●(June 7, 1956, Akebono Publishing)- Shojo debut, drawn as a full volume. *'A Flash of Light on the Lake' ●(湖上の閃光, August 25, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Storm Wharf' ●(嵐の波止場, December 10, 1956, Akebono Publishing) *'Garden of the Heart' ●(心の花園, March 5, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Take that Mask' ○(その仮面をとれ, April 20, 1957, Wakaki Shobo)- With Shotaro Ishimori, as "Fujitaro Ishizuka". Reprinted as part of the Ishinomori Complete Works collection. *'White Angel' ●(白い天使, July 25, 1957, Wakaki Shobo) *'The Girl Who Disappeared' ●(消えた少女, August 20, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Mother's Song' ●(お母さんの歌, November 25, 1958, Wakaki Shobo) 1960s * Two Flowers ○(1960, Wakaki Shobo) Books and Learning Materials 1960s * Shogakukan Picture Book Comics: Osomatsu-kun (1965) * Osomatsu-kun News (May 1965-April 1966)- Newsletters by Fujio Pro to inform readers of new releases. * The Autobiography of Sheeh!: Osomatsu-kun and Me (March 1, 1966, Hana Shobo)- Akatsuka's autobiographical recollection of his career up to the launch of Osomatsu-kun. His memoirs were transcribed down by Kunio Nagatani for the purpose of his book. 4 chapters of -kun are reprinted as extra content, while other series represented in the book have a single chapter each: Kantaro (Shonen Book version), Jajako-chan, Nonsensical NO.1, Leave it to Chota, Otasuke-kun, and Thriller Professor. The stories are reprinted as how they appeared in their original magazines, complete with advertisement corners and unaltered text and panel arrangements. * Osomatsu-kun Book (May 1966-April 1967)- Followup to "Osomatsu-kun News", in a small flipbook form. * Manga No.1 (August 2,1967-March 7,1968)- Followup to "Osomatsu-kun Book". A monthly manga newsletter by Fujio Pro. It includes reprints of not only Akatsuka works, but those of Shotaro Ishinomori and Shigeru Sugiura. 1970s * Happy New Year'' ●'' (新年おめでとう, January 1, 1970)- Special booklet by Fujio Pro to commemorate the Year of the Dog, includes replies to fan letters and some manga illustrations. Reprinted as part of the "COREDEIINODA" book set on Akatsuka's works and life. * Nyarome's World Expo Surprise Surprise Guide (ニャロメの万博びっくり案内)- Volume 1 released April 1, 1970. Volume 2 was released on May 15th, and Volume 3 on July 1st. The artwork for the first two books is credited to "Fujio Pro", while the third is credited to Takao Yokoyama. * Shogakukan Introductory Series: Introduction to Manga (March 10, 1971, Shogakukan) 1980s * Adventure Novel: Fujio Akatsuka Theater (June 1, 1988, JICC Publishing) * Osomatsu-kun 1000 Question Riddle and Quiz Encyclopedia (June 26, 1988, Kodansha) * Comic BomBom Special #29: Osomatsu-kun's Burst of Laughter World-zansu! (コミックボンボンスペシャル㉙　おそ松くんの爆笑ワールドざんす!, October 10, 1988, Comic BomBom special booklet #29)- The art within is credited to "Fujio Pro", though some handwriting and illustrations of Akatsuka's own doing are included throughout. Includes the special strip manga "Osomatsu-kun's Big Adventure". 2000s * Fujio Akatsuka's Touching Picture Book '''(2000)- A picture book by Akatsuka, designed to be read by blind children through its usage of Braille on the words and characters. * '''Fujio Akatsuka's Touching Picture Book: Find Nyarome! (2002)- The final book to be released with Akatsuka's touch. Nyarome's Fun Classroom (Pacifica/Seibu Time, 1981-1983) Remake and expanded edition of the comic "Nyarome's Laboratory" in book format. These books had their scenarios written by Kunio Nagatani but had input from Akatsuka (such as the rough drafts for art which an assistant would ink over) and other uncredited assistants of his at Fujio Pro such as Mitsunori Shiiya. The books in other publishers' lines outside of this appear to not have had any trace of his work, and so tend to be counted as more of the assistants' work when it comes to fans' research. *'Nyarome's Fun Mathematics Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ数学教室, December 10, 1981)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Cosmology Classroom ★' (ニャロメのおもしろ宇宙論, March 17, 1982)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Biology Classroom' ★(ニャロメのおもしろ生命科学教室 , August 9, 1982)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Computer Exploration' ★(ニャロメのおもしろコンピュータ探検, December 21, 1982)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Exploration of the Body's Mysteries' ★'(ニャロメのおもしろ体の不思議探検, August 15, 1983)- Story: Kunio Nagatani *'Nyarome's Fun Sexual Education Classroom ★(ニャロメのおもしろ性教室, December 23, 1983)- Story: Kunio Nagatani Mathematics, Cosmology, Biology, and Sexual Education were given bunko-sized reprints by Kadokawa in the mid-1980s, though Body's Mysteries and Computer Exploration were left out perhaps due to the lack of "Classroom" in their titles. Mathematics would also be republished through the 1990s and 2000s with some updated information on math, however, these other educational books have remained unlikely to be reprinted otherwise due to "various issues" from Fujio Pro and other rightsholders that were involved; Nagatani's touch on the books (and his falling out with Fujio Pro) may be one factor even after his death. The Computer Exploration book can be seen via Archive.org in its entirety, having been uploaded for its relation to computers and data. Otsuka Pharmaceutical Health Series Books from 1989 to early 2002 are credited to Fujio Akatsuka himself but may have had other Fujio Pro input depending on the volume. The books produced after Akatsuka's coma in 2002 (and death in 2008) were written and illustrated by Takayoshi Minematsu/"Katta Yoshi", on behalf of Fujio Pro. *'Cancer:' "Nyarome Won't Lose to Osomatsu-kun's Cancer!" (『おそ松くんのガンのニャロメにゃ負けないぞ!』, December 25, 1989) *'Snacks: "Think About Snacks!" '(おやつの話　『おやつについて考えるのだ!!』, February 15, 1991) *'Biography: "Jenner, Who Saved Humans from Cattle Disease"' (『人間を救った牛の病気　ジェンナー』, February 20, 1992) *'Genitals: "The Baton Touch of Life!!"' (性器『いのちのバトンタッチなのだ!!』, March 31, 1993) *'Sports and Nutrition: "Mom's Powerful Meals"' (スポーツと栄養『食事はパワーのおかあさん』, March 31, 1994) *'Boys' Bodies and Girls' Bodies:' "The Strange Story of Bakabon and Totoko" (男の子の体　女の子の体 『バカボン＆トトコの不思議物語』, May 20, 1995) *'Diseases of the Genitalia and Anus: "It's not Difficult!"' (性器と肛門の病気『はずかしくないのだ!』, May 1, 1996) *'First Aid for Food Poisoning: "Wash Before Eating in the Kitchen"' (食中毒『キチンと洗って食べるのだ』, April 1, 1997) *'The Stomach: "Gurgling"' (おなか『グープッゴロゴロ』, April 30, 1998) *'Swimming: "Become a Fish!"' (水泳『お魚になるのだァ!』, May 31, 1999) *'Nutrition and Health: "Everybody Chew and Bite"' (食べるということ『噛む噛むエブリバディ』, May 31, 2000) *'Minerals and Water: "The Mineral 'Miracle Element' is a Great Success!"' (ミネラル『“ミラクル元素”は大活躍なのだ!』, January 8, 2002) Works ghostwritten by others In cases like these, Akatsuka was only involved in name only and did not attend "idea meetings", with the assistant crafting the story and everything else, or he was present in a reduced role. In some cases, his name was not even present at all in the billing, with either only "Fujio Pro" credited or an assistant's name. *'The Numbness of Scatan' ◐(しびれのスカタン, April 1965-September 1968, Shonen Picture Report/少年画報)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani, although Akatsuka was only fully responsible for the lead character's design (he was still credited for the scripting/story in some chapters of the original magazine frontispieces). *'Odenkushinosuke' ○(おでんクシの助, 1965, Weekly Shonen King #32)- Collaboration with Kunio Nagatani *'Chibita Banzai' ○'''(チビ太ばんざい, June to December 1966, 3rd Grade)- Credited to "Kunio Nagatani and Fujio Pro" *Professor Iyami' '○'(イヤミ教授, July to October 1966, 5th Grade)- Credited to "Mitsutoshi Furuya and Fujio Pro" *'Osomatsu-kun''' ○'(August to September 1966, Boys' Life)- Art: Kunio Nagatani. These specific two stories from the feature have never appeared in reprints, likely due to Nagatani having more of a hand in the artwork or due to oversight. *'Today's Leading Role Iyami! ○(現代の主役　イヤミ!!, November 1966 to February 1967, 5th Grade)- Alternated between Mitsutoshi Furuya and Tokuo Yokota, continuation of the above-mentioned Iyami feature. *'Iyami and Chibita's Tokaido Journey' ○(イヤミとチビ太の東海道ちん道中, March 1967, 4th Grade)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. *'The Genius Bakabon's Foolish Studies' (天才バカボンのぼんくら塾, September 24, 1967, Weekly Shonen Magazines)- Credited to Takuya Yamaguchi and Fujio Pro. *'Kurukuru Apartment' ○(くるくるアパート, October 1968 to March 1969, Shonen Picture Report)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. One chapter can be seen in an eBookJapan digitization of the February 1969 Shonen Picture Report issue, but the feature has otherwise been unseen since its original serialization. *'Hennako-chan' ○(へんな子ちゃん, January 1969 to December 1970, Ribon Comic)- Story and Art: Tokuo Yokota *'Akko-chan's Got a Secret!' ○(ひみつのアッコちゃん, February 1969-? 1972, Fun Kindergarten)- Story and Art: Fujio Pro *'It's the Great Bakada University Cultural Festival' ○(バカ田大学文化祭なのだ, November 1969, Deluxe Shonen Sunday)- Takuya Yamaguchi (writing), Kunio Nagatani (art). *'Karappe of the Wind Extra Edition' (Weekly Shonen King #13, 15, 17, and 19)- Story and Art: Don Sasaki. These were extra stories published in the issues where the regular Karappe wasn't serialized, during the time it was still a biweekly feature. Sasaki would then illustrate the actual Karappe itself once Akatsuka became too busy to continue handling it. *○(にゃろめのいんでぃあん、ろぼっとになったにゃろめ、じどうしゃがほしいに』、ア太郎のぼうえんきょう, April 1970, Shogakukan Book)- Four stories by Fujio Pro assistants. *'Party at 25:00' ○(二十五時のパーティ, June 1970, Pocket Punch OH!/ＰｏｃｋｅｔパンチＯｈ!)- Kunio Nagatani. *(おさな夫, August 1970, Bungeishunju Manga Reading appendix/文藝春秋漫画読本)- Kunio Nagatani * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! ○(ひみつのアッコちゃん, June to November 1970, 1st Grade)- Art in these grade features provided by Fujio Pro assistants such as Takao Yokoyama and Kunio Nagatani. They are in full-color and made to go alongside the Toei anime. **○ January to November 1970, Kindergarten. Toei Animation is credited for the feature. **○ April to November 1970, 2nd Grade. Toei Animation credited for some chapters. **○ July to November 1970, 4th Grade * Oh! Great Jailbreak ★●(September 13, 1970, Weekly Shonen Sunday)- Story and Art: Mitsutoshi Furuya, Kunio Nagatani, Akira Saito, Don Sasaki. Publication of Bukkare*Dan was temporarily halted for this week due to the death of Akatsuka's mother, necessitating his assistants to come up with a fill-in story on their own. This is reprinted as part of some editions of "The Genius Bakabon", and re-titled "The Outer Limits of Genius Bakabon". * ○ (理科まんが　ニャロメのあぶりだし, 理科まんが　ニャロメのゆうびんや, January 1971, 1st Grade)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani * Introduction to the Gag Way ○ (ギャグ道入門, Weekly Shonen King #13)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani * Introduction to Manga Pros ○(まんがプロ入門, September 16, 1971, Akebono Publishing)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. Includes reprints of 1 chapter of Bakabon, and of Shinigami Death. * The Genius Bakabon ○(天才バカボン, October 1971-July 1972, Fun Kindergarten)- Story and Art: Fujio Pro * The Genius Bakabon ☆(天才バカボン, December 1971-October 1975, Monthly TV Magazine (月刊テレビマガジン)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani, Jin Kawaguchi. * TV Manga Songs and Storytelling: Genius Bakabon ○ (テレビマンガ　うたとおはなし　天才バカボン, December 1971, Asahi Sonorama)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani * Beramatcha Person ○ (ベラマッチャ仕置人, September 1973, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday)- Story: Kunio Nagatani * Beramatcha and Inspector Oni ○ (ベラマッチャ鬼警部, January 1974, Separate Edition Shonen Sunday)- Story: Kunio Nagatani * The Original Genius Bakabon ☆(元祖天才バカボン, November 1975-August 1977, Monthly TV Magazine)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani, Jin Kawaguchi. Continuation and re-titling of the previous TV Magazine feature, to go along with the anime of the same title. * The Genius BaGObon ○(天才バ碁ボン, January to December 1983, Let's Go)- Go learning manga with Star System characters. Nihon Ki-In Nyarome Learning Series (1983-1984) These books were centered around teaching children about the game of Go, as the Genius BaGobon manga had been. * Nyarome's Very Strange Go Language ★'''(ニャロメのおかしなおかしな囲碁格言, June 10, 1983)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani * '''Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Go ★(ニャロメのたのしい囲碁入門, April 1, 1984)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. Ikeda Shoten Nyarome Learning Series (1984-1985) *'Nyarome's Big Blood Type Studies' ★'(ニャロメの血液型大研究, August 1, 1984)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Shogi ★'(ニャロメのおもしろ将棋入門, January 20, 1985)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Fun Introduction to Mahjong ★'(ニャロメのおもしろ麻雀入門, October 12, 1985)- Story and Art: Tsutomu Adachi. Kosaido Nyarome Learning Series (1985-1987) *'Nyarome's Great Nuclear Power Research ★'(ニャロメの原子力大研究, October 15, 1985)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Star Wars Research ★'(ニャロメのスターウォーズ大研究, February 15, 1986)- Story and At: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Earthquake Research ★'(ニャロメの地震大研究, July 15, 1986)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. *'Nyarome's Great Meteor Research ★'''(ニャロメの異常気象大研究, January 15, 1987)- Story and Art: Kunio Nagatani. Notable Reprint Collections 1960s * '''Matsuge-chan- 2 volumes (1962?, Kinran Publishing kashihon) * Nama-chan- 3 volumes (1963?, Kinran Publishing kashihon) * Osomatsu-kun- 5 volumes (1963-1964, Blue Hayashido kashihon) * Otasuke-kun- 3 volumes (1964?, Kinran Publishing kashihon) * Osomatsu-kun- 5 volumes (1964-1965, Toho Publishing "Sunday Comics" kashihon); final volume is actually a kashihon reprint of "Leave it to Chota" * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- 4 volumes (1964-1965, Kinran Publishing kashihon) * Otasuke-kun- 7 volumes (?, Akebono Publishing kashihon) * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!-''' 6 volumes (1965-1966?, Akebono Publishing kashihon) * '''Kantaro- 2 volumes (1965?, Bunka Shobo, a division of Akebono's kashihon publishing department). Second volume, sub-titled "Do it, Kantaro!", contains "Yo-Yo Kapo-kun", "Dama-chan" (re-titled version of "Damaso-kun"), and 1 chapter of "You're a Shinobi, Sasuke-kun". These reprints only contain the Shonen Book run of Kantaro. * Leave it to Chota- 3 volumes (1965-1966?, Bunka Shobo). Volumes 1 and 2 contain "O-chan's Eleven Friends" as an extra, totaling 11 chapters between them, while volume 3 contains 4 chapters of "Otasuke and Chika-chan". * Songo-kun-''' 4 volumes (1965-1966?, Bunka Shobo). Volume 3 contains "The Ojisan Obasan" and "The Replacement Housekeeper" as extra content. * '''Nonsensical NO.1- 3 volumes (1965-1966?, Tokyo Top Comics) * Chibita-kun- 1 volume (1966, Kodama Press)- Re-titled versions of the Shonen Book "Kantaro" features * Leave it to Chota- 1 volume (1966, Kodama Press) * Osomatsu-kun- 1 volume (1966, Shogakukan Golden Comics) * Leave it to Chota- 1 volume (1966, Akebono Publishing kashihon). Contains 8 chapters of "Boku Knows Best". * Kyuhei and Sister- 1 volume (1966, Bunka Shobo) * Kibimama-chan- 2 volumes (1966-1967, Akebono Publishing kashihon). "Phantom Thief 1/2 Face" is included in volume 2. * $-chan and Chibita- 1 volume (1967, Akebono Publishing kashihon). Re-titled version of "Akatsuka-kun Can Do Anything" * Jajako-chan- 1 volume (1967, Akebono Publishing kashihon) * The Mean Family- 1 volume (1967, Akebono Publishing kashihon). Also contains "The Meddling Family", "The Thriller Family", and "The 7 Habit Family" * Mojamoja-ojichan- 1 volume (1967, Akebono Publishing kashihon). Contains "Deka and Chibi" and "Giant Mama" as extras. * Good Morning with Mi-tan- 1 volume (1967, Bunka Shobo) * Kikanpo Gen-chan- 2 volumes (1967, Akebono Publishing kashihon) * Osomatsu-kun Complete Works- 31 volumes + 2 extra edition "Hatabo and Wanpei" volumes (1968-1975, Akebono Publishing) * The Numbness of Scatan-''' 3 volumes (1968, Akebono Publishing) * '''You Love Me-kun- 1 volume (1968, Mushi Pro). Contains all 12 chapters of "Jinx-kun", 3 chapters of "Junior High 1st Year Kosuke", "The Monkey's Foolish Guardman", "Keiji and Goemon", and "Rakugaki". * Nonsensical NO.1- 1 volume (1968, Akita Shoten "Sunday Comics") * Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works (1968-1972, Akebono Publishing)- See article for detailed information on all the works printed as part of this line. Many later reprints and digitization efforts use these versions as the base materials. * Hippie-chan- 1 volume (1968, Mushi Pro) * The Genius Bakabon- 22 volumes + 3 extra edition volumes (1969-1978, Kodansha "KC Comics"). 2 of the extra volumes contain Kunio Nagatani's TV Magazine run. * Chibita-kun- 2 volumes (1969, Asahi Sonorama) * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- 3 volumes (1969, Mushi Pro) * Extraordinary Ataro- 12 volumes (1969, Akebono Publishing) * Manga Graduate School- 2 volumes (1969-1970, Jump Comics) 1970s * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man- 3 volumes (1970-1971, Jitsugyo no Nihon Sha). * The Genius Bakabon- 31 volumes + 3 extra edition "The Genius Bakabon's Old Man" (1971-1977, Akebono Publishing) * Karappe of the Wind- 2 volumes (1971-1972, Hit Comics). Contains the pilot "Traveling Glass Kataro" as the introductory chapter. * Bukkare*Dan- 3 volumes (1972, Akebono Publishing). Volume 3 contains the second part of the crossover with No Good Father. * Mad Dog Trotsky- 1 volume (1973, Akebono Publishing) * Let's La Gon- 12 volumes (1973-1975, Akebono Publishing) * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- 5 volumes (1974-1975, Akebono Publishing). Mostly utilizes the 2nd Ribon run and the Mushi Pro remakes of some other chapters. * Inspector Oni (1974, Akebono Publishing) * Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Guerrilla- 3 volumes (1974-1975, Asahi Sonorama) * The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi- 3 volumes (1974-1975, Akebono Publishing) * Chibita- 3 volumes (1974-1976, Futabasha "Power Comics"). It is essentially the Shonen Book "Kantaro" run commingled with the "Chibita-kun" run. Volumes 1 and 2 each have a single "Akatsuka-kun Can Do Anything" chapter, while volume 3 has three chapters of "Phantom Thief 1/2 Face". * Nonsensical NO.1- 2 volumes (1975, Futabasha "Power Comics"). The second is titled "Nonsensical NO.1 Continues" * You Love Me-kun- 1 volume (1975, Futabasha "Power Comics"). Contains all of "Jinx-kun", "The Monkey's Foolish Guardman", and "Keiji and Goemon" * The Mean Family- 1 volume (1975, Akebono Publishing). Also contains "The Meddling Family", "The Thriller Family", "The 7 Habit Family", and "The Thief Family". * Boy Friday- 2 volumes (1975, Akebono Publishing). Volume 2 contains "Middle-Aged Friday" as extra content. * Waru Waru World- 2 volumes (1975, Akita Shoten "Champion Comics") * Fujio Akatsuka Masterpiece Selection- 3 volumes (1975). Volume 1 features "Let's La Gon", volume 2 "The Genius Bakabon", and volume 3 "Extraordinary Ataro" * BC Adam- 1 volume (1975, Kodansha KC Comics) * Occhan- 5 volumes (1975-1976, Akebono Publishing) * Bakumatsu Rare Dog Group- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Publishing). Contains "Unkor Wat" as extra content. * Osomatsu-kun Masterpiece Collection- 5 volumes (1976, Shiobun) * King of Gags- 2 volumes (1976, Akebono Publishing) * Noragaki- 5 volumes (1976-1977, Shogakukan Shonen Sunday Comics) * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man- 3 volumes (1976, Akebono Bunko) * Nyan Nyan Nyanda- 2 volumes (1976, Akebono Publishing) * Mojamoja-ojichan- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko) * Oh! Monkey Fool- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko). The compilation contains all of "Oh! Geba Geba", "The Monkey's Foolish Guardman", "Zurucho Has Come", "We are No-Good High!", and both versions of "Gang Girl Keroko". * Mr. Iyami- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko). Contains the "Mr. Iyami" one-shot, along with "Thriller Professor", "Mean Professor", "Dr. Geba Geba", "Shadow Clan", and the Dayon-ojisan trilogy. * Master- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko). Contains the "Nyarome" series, as well as the one-shot "Bugs". * Kusobaba!!- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko) * Karappe of the Wind- 4 volumes (1976, Akebono Publishing) * The Mean Family- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko). Contains "The Meddling Family", "The Thriller Family", "The Thief Family", "The 7 Habit Family", "The Chicken Family", and "The Hard Work Family" as extra content. * Hippie-chan- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko) * Manga Graduate School- 2 volumes (1976, Shueisha Bunko) * Leave it to Chota-1 volume (1976, Akebono Bunko). A second book was planned but never came to pass. * I'm Kemugoro- 1 volume (1976, Akebono Publishing). Contains "Tecchan is Back to Fighting" as extra content. * Gag Guerrilla- 4 volumes (1977, Akebono Publishing) * There's No Wonderful Business Like That of a Gag!- 1 volume (1977, Kosaido Publishing). Contains 1 chapter of "Osomatsu-kun", 1 chapter of "The Genius Bakabon", and the stories "Looking at Me Now" (Ataro and Osomatsu crossover) and "The Genius Hetabon". * Mom NO.1- 3 volumes (1977, Shogakukan Shonen Sunday Comics). Both chapters of "Giant Mama" are reprinted at the end of volume 3. * Kong Father-1 volume (1977, Hit Comics) * Naughty Angel- 1 volume (1977, Princess Comics). Contains chapters of "Tsumannaiko-chan" as extra content. * The Genius Bakabon- 16 volumes (1977-1978, Kodansha Bunko) * I'm Violent Tetsu!- 2 volumes (1978, Futabasha "Power Comics). "The Blue-Eyed Delinquent" and "Apache-kun's Great Rampage" are reprinted as extra content in the second book. * Kensaku the Architect- 3 volumes (1978, Futabasha "Power Comics") * Wonderful Fool- 1 volume (1978, Futabasha "Power Comics"). Includes the 1977 version of "Itaike-kun". * Animal Wars- 2 volumes (1979, Futabasha "Power Comics") * Osomatsu-kun Masterpieces- 10 volumes (1979, Asahi Sonorama "Sun Comics") 1980s * Gag Guerrilla- 8 volumes (1980, Bunshun Bunko). A follow-up collection covering more of the series was planned, but never happened. * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- 3 volumes (1980, Big Company "Star Comics") * Chibidon- 1 volume (1981, 100 Ten Land Comics) * Ojisan is a Persuman- 2 volumes (1981, 100 Ten Land Comics) * The Flower of Kikuchiyo- 1 volume (1983, 100 Ten Land Comics). Also contains the one-shot of "Kagami-kun". * Professor Babatchi- 1 volume (1983, 100 Ten Land Comics) * Basho Matsuo-''' 1 volume (1983, Lied SP Comics) * '''Gag Guerrilla- 5 volumes (1984, Futabasha "Action Comics") * Fujio Akatsuka's Literary Walk- 1 volume (1984, Lied SP Comics) * Let's La Gon- 3 volumes (1984, Futabasha "Action Comics") * The Genius Bakabon- 3 volumes (1985, Futabasha "Action Comics") * Fujio Akatsuka's Giants Report- 1 volume (1985, ). Reprint of some select "Weekly Special Boy" chapters dealing with the Yomiuri Giants and entertainment news. * The Original Genius Bakabon- 4 volumes (1987, Kodansha KC Comics). Reprint of Kunio Nagatani's first TV Magazine "Bakabon" run, spanning from 1971-1975 before the official "Original" name-change. Even so, the cover illustration was provided by Akatsuka himself. * Erotic Genius Bakabon- 6 volumes (1987-1988, Kodansha KC Comics) * Osomatsu-kun- 34 volumes (1988-1989, Kodansha KC Comics). Reprinted, slightly restructured and spread out version of the Akebono "Complete Works" edition, with some re-titling of chapters as well as three Shonen King chapters removed due to violent depictions. This release and the Takeshobo edition are what form the base of modern reprints these days. * Fujio Akatsuka Laughter Land: Osomatsu-kun- 7 volumes (1988, Kodansha KCDX). Each volume contains select chapters from other Akatsuka series such as "The Genius Bakabon", "Akko-chan's Got a Secret!", "Extraordinary Ataro", and "Let's La Gon". * The Genius Bakabon- 16 volumes (1988, Kodansha Shonen Magazine Comics) * The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon- 4 volumes (1988-1990, Kodansha Wide KC). Re-titled "The Latest Edition of Heisei Genius Bakabon" starting with volume 3, to tie into the anime by Pierrot. * The Latest Version of Osomatsu-kun- 2 volumes (1988-1989, Kodansha BomBom KC Comics) * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Nakayoshi)- 2 volumes (1989, Kodansha Wide KC) * Pickup Genius Bakabon Hits Collection- 3 volumes (1989-1990, Kodansha Wide KC) 1990s * Extraordinary Ataro- 11 volumes (1990-1991, Kodansha BomBom KC Comics) * Fujio Akatsuka Laughter Land: The Genius Bakabon- 8 volumes (1990, Kodansha TV Manga Books) * The Latest Version of Genius Bakabon- 1 volume (1991, Kodansha KC Comics). 15 chapters of the "Hero Magazine" run from the late 80s. * The Genius Bakabon- 21 volumes (1994-1996, Takeshobo Bunko). Each volume begins with a new watercolor-based color edition of a chapter. * Extraordinary Ataro- 9 volumes (1994, Takeshobo Bunko). Most of the Shonen Sunday run is reprinted, along with some chapters of "The Flower of Dekoppachi" and some assorted chapters of the grade school magazine runs. As with the Bakabon release, each opening chapter is rendered in color. * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- 3 volumes (1994-1995, Earth Company). Based from the Kinran and Akebono kashihon versions. * Osomatsu-kun- 7 volumes (1995, Takeshobo Bunko). Cancelled after the seventh volume due to low sales. As with the other releases by Takeshobo, there are newly colored versions of chapters present. * Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- 1 volume (1998, Akebono Bunko). A second volume was planned but never made it to fruition. * Let's La Gon- 12 volumes (1999-2001, Goma Shobo). Volume 7 contains samples of "Matsuge-chan", "Marippe-sensei", and "Jajako-chan". * Gag Guerrilla- 12 volumes (1999-2001, Goma Shobo). Volume 4 contains samples of "Kensaku the Architect", "House Jack Nana-chan", and "Wonderful Fool". * Nano!? Genius Bakabon- 10 volumes (1999, Soft Garage). Volumes 9 and 10 cover "The Genius Bakabon's Old Man", plus other material such as "The Genius Bakabon's Papa", "I'll Strike Back", "Chibita's Momimomi Story" and "Transformation". Soft Garage planned to do releases of Ataro and Osomatsu along these lines, but they never came to pass due to lackluster sales. 2000s * Bilingual Genius Bakabon- 3 volumes (2000-2001, Kodansha Bilingual Comics). English translation of "The Genius Bakabon". * 21st Century Gag- 1 volume (2000, Shoshenga). Re-titled reprint of "Japan Laughter Story". * Reading Dai-sensei- 1 volume (2001, Koshinsha) * Bilingual Version of Akko-chan's Got a Secret!- 2 volumes (2001, Kodansha Bilingual Comics). English translation of the Nakayoshi relaunch of Akko. * Shonen Akatsuka: Let's Leave it to Nyarome! (2001, Shogakukan "My First Big" magazine)- Convenience-store sized magazine anthology of "The Genius Bakabon", "Extraordinary Ataro", "Hippie-chan", and "Osomatsu-kun". * Shonen Akatsuka: Call Bakabon's Papa! (2001, Shogakukan "My First Big")- Contains chapters of "The Genius Bakabon", "Osomatsu-kun", "Waru Waru World", "Let's La Gon", and "The Genius Bakabon's Old Man". * Shonen Akatsuka: Chase the Police Officer! (2001, Shogakukan "My First Big")- Contains chapters of "Extraordinary Ataro", "The Genius Bakabon", "The Genius Bakabon's Old Man", "Gag Guerrilla", "Let's La Gon", and "Osomatsu-kun". * Shonen Akatsuka: Search for Beshi! (2001, Shogakukan "My First Big")- Contains chapters of "The Genius Bakabon", "Extraordinary Ataro", "Osomatsu-kun" and "Occhan". * The Genius Bakabon, Osomatsu-kun, and Akko-chan (2002, Shogakukan "My First Big")- Contains chapters of the three mentioned titles as a way to commemorate the recent DVD-ROM release. * Nyarome, Iyami, and the Genius Bakabon (2002, Shogakukan "My First Big")- Contains chapters of "Extraordinary Ataro", "Osomatsu-kun", and "The Genius Bakabon". * Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set (2002, Shogakukan)- Includes 269 volumes of manga. See article for full breakdown of what is included, and what is truly considered "complete". * Nyarome!! (2003, Chikuma Shobo)- 20 chapters of "Ataro" and 1 chapter of "Gag + Gag" reprinted. * Fujio Akatsuka Masterpiece Selection- 3 volumes (2003, Kobunsha). The first volume contains selected chapters of "Osomatsu", "Ataro", "Bakabon" and "Osomatsu + Ataro: Looking at Me Now". The second volume is reprints of "Bakabon" chapters, and the third is solely "Osomatsu". * Tamanegi Tama-chan- 1 volume (2004, Keiyaki Publishing). 21 chapters of the series are reprinted, though it is not truly a complete edition. * Osomatsu-kun- 22 volumes (2004-2005, Takeshobo Bunko). A renewed edition of the Takeshobo release, which includes "Osomatsu-kun News" columns from Weekly Shonen Sunday and other extra magazine materials not seen in other editions, as well as character designs for the 1988 anime. Volume 15 contains "Where are Those Famous Characters Now?" as an extra, while 22 has "Keketaro the Ghost". Though it is billed a "complete" edition, the grade school run chapters were removed, and only 14 chapters from the Shonen King run appear. All 1980s chapters, "The Return of Osomatsu-kun", and other material unreprinted at the time or to this day are excluded as well. * Fujio Akatsuka Masterpiece Selection- 5 volumes (2005, Shogakukan Bunko). The first volume is centered around Osomatsu", while volume 2 is "Bakabon", 3 is "Ataro", 4 is "Gon", and 5 is "Akko-chan". * 50th Anniversary of Fujio Akatsuka's Publishing Debut: Beyond the Storm (2005, Shogakukan Creative) * 50th Anniversary of Fujio Akatsuka's Publishing Debut: Storm Wharf (2005, Shogakukan Creative) * The Genius Bakabon THE BEST Kodansha Version- 1 volume (2007, Kodansha KCDX) * The Genius Bakabon THE BEST Shogakukan Version- 1 volume (2007, Shogakukan SSCS) * The Genius Bakabon's Old Man- 2 volumes (2007, Takeshobo Bunko). Contains "I'll Strike Back" and "The Genius Bakabon's Papa". * The Genius Bakabon Unreprinted Treasures- 1 volume (2008, Kodansha KCDX). Contains chapters from the 1988-1989 Monthly Shonen Magazine run among other 1980s chapters, the parody "The Genius AKIRA", "The Genius Bakabon's New Years Day", and "The Genius Bakabon Came Back". * Fujio Akatsuka 1000 Pages- 2 volumes (2008, INFAS Publication) * Akko-chan's Got a Secret! Complete Edition- 4 volumes (2009, Kawade Shobo). Reprinting of the Kinran kashihon version + the new chapters of the second Ribon run. * Weekly Bunshun "Gag Guerrilla Masterpiece Selection"- 1 volume (2009, Bunshun Bunko) 2010s * Tearful Akatsuka- 1 volume (2011, Tokuma Shoten "Tokuma Favorite Comics"). Compilation of sad or heartwarming Akatsuka tales from his various manga. A revised edition adding a "Kibimama-chan" chapter was printed in 2012, and a further revised edition was released in 2016 to tie into the "Osomatsu-san" boom with the -kun story of "The Terrifying Lodger". * Let's La Gon- 7 volumes (2013-2014, Fukkan.com Republishing Department) * Cute Osomatsu-kun- 2 volumes (2016-2017, Akita Shoten Akita Top Comics Wide) * Osomatsu-kun and Bakabon (2016, Kodansha KCDX) * Osomatsu-kun Best Selection- 1 volume (2016, Chikuma shobo) * Osomatsu-kun and Akatsuka Mystery Theater- 1 volume (2016, Takarajima-sha) * Completely Osomatsu-kun- 1 volume (Takeshobo Mook). Contains column notes that appeared in the original magazine editions of chapters, along with "Osomatsu-kun Album" from the 4th Grade run. * Black Bakabon- 1 volume (2016, Akita Shoten Akita Top Comics Wide) * English Comics Osomatsu-kun Best Selection- 1 volume (2017, Tatsumi Comics) * Osomatsu-kun and Bakabon- 2 volumes (2017, Kodansha KCDX) Notable Aspects of Works Catchphrases, Speech Patterns, and Gags * Sheeh! (Iyami, Osomatsu-ku''n) * ''Dayōn~ (Dayōn, Osomatsu-kun) * This is how things should be! (Bakabon's Papa, The Genius Bakabon) * I'll give the opposite of support! (Bakabon's Papa, The Genius Bakabon) * Did Yukio Aoshima decide that at the Diet?/Yukio Aoshima decided that at the Diet! (Bakabon's Papa, The Genius Bakabon. ''This is in reference to rules Bakabon's Papa does not know, or rules that he's made up and decided are okay) * ''Strange but true. True but strange. (Bakabon's Papa, The Genius Bakabon) * Are you going out? Re re re? (Rerere, The Genius Bakabon) * You're under arrest! (The Police Officer with Connected Eyes, The Genius Bakabon) * (...) de yansu (Kemunpas, Extraordinary Ataro) * (...) kokoro! (Boss Kokoro, Extraordinary Ataro) * (...) beshi~ (Beshi, Extraordinary Ataro) * (...) da Nyarome~! (Nyarome, E''xtraordinary Ataro'') * (...) Beramatcha~! (Beramatcha, Let's La Gon) Junzaburou Ban's pose and outcry of "Ajapaa!" also became widely utilized in Akatsuka works, mainly with Let's La Gon. Experimental maneuvers employed in works * "A Full-sized Manga": The characters' faces are drawn large, in wide panels taking up each page. This gag was quickly abandoned in its Genius Bakabon chapter after about six pages. * "A Reversed Manga": The dialogue is written inside the panels, while the speech balloons and borders have the characters' faces. * "A Difficult to Read Manga": The panels of a story are intentionally changed around in their order for the express purpose of confusing the reader. * "Easy to Read Manga": A "nashi" caption is written on each panel to remind viewers of the direction to read them in. * "Left-handed Manga": All elements are drawn with the left hand. * "Thin from the Summer Bakabon": Characters are drawn as stick figures due to being too thin. As hinted from the name, this was a gag that (like many of the others in this list) originated in Bakabon. * "Name Manga": The manga's pages and panels are not completed and are intentionally submitted in their name stage. * "Graphic Novel Manga": The characters and overall style suddenly become hyper-detailed and/or realistic, either for a panel or longer sequence. The finished artwork and its style would be the responsibility of the assistant in charge. Recycling of material See also Re-use of Gags and Themes in Akatsuka Works for details. Although his career had a variety of stories and characters, as well as different experimental types of work, one can also spot various favored gags and imagery that come up in certain Akatsuka series. The above article goes into more detail on these occurences. You may also refer to the Akatsuka's Star System article to see where notable characters are recast and repeated throughout his works, in being treated as actors as much as Osamu Tezuka's characters would. However, there are also instances where some characters will indeed be offshoots or recycling of another design. Influential Authors and Sources Through his life, Akatsuka would pay homage to authors whose works he enjoyed in the form of parodies and stories with loose inspiration from the original concepts. O. Henry * "A Retrieved Reformation" served as the source for both versions of Osomatsu-kun's chapter "Chibita the Safe-Cracker". * "The Cop and the Anthem" also influenced the ''-kun'' story "Why Won't This World Change?", in which Iyami and Chibita take up the role originally played by the hobo Soapy. The two aim to get arrested in order to survive the harsh winter in Tokyo, but each of their attempts get comically averted. * "The Gift of the Magi" was sourced for -''kun's "Aerial Swing of Friendship", where Iyami and Chibita are two circus performers loosely corresponding to the roles of Jim and Della. Chibita sells his hair in order to buy Iyami a toothbrush, while Iyami sells his teeth to buy Chibita a hairbrush. * "After Twenty Years" was sourced for Akatsuka's one-shot of ''Keiji and Goemon, in which the titular two characters are loose counterparts to Jimmy Wells and Bob; Keiji grows up to be a detective, while Goemon grows up to be a criminal. Charlie Chaplin "The Kid" * "The Downtown Chibita Kid" in -''kun'' is a loose adaptation of this film, with Akatsuka's Mojamoja-ojichan (himself already a reference to The Little Tramp) playing Chaplin's role while Chibita is the Kid. Unlike the film, where the Kid's mother is a wealthy woman who takes both the Kid and Tramp into her home in the end, the mother figure in this story is a criminal scammer acting on the orders of her boss to abduct Chibita and the plot unfolding from there. "City Lights" * First notably paid homage to in ''-kun's "Iyami Alone in the Wind", with the story relocated to the Edo era and Iyami (in a Tramp-type role) playing more of a fatherly/mentor role to Okiku (the blind girl). Chibita serves in an equivalent role to the millionaire that holds the money needed for Okiku's operation, yet also bears his own obsession and feelings toward her. The ending is bittersweet in Iyami leaving Okiku to her new job, not being able to admit to being the man that made it possible for her sight to be cured. * ''Extraordinary Ataro would also have its own take on the plot, with Nyarome trying to get money for a blind woman to see again due to his feelings for her. However, the woman violently rebukes him once she regains her sight and sees that he's nothing but a mangy stray cat. * The Great Stupid Detective Kogoro Hakuchi had its own take in which Kogoro and Kobayashi meet a blind young girl and Kogoro masquerades as a rich man named Nomura, making her believe he can cure her eyes. Kogoro manages to succeed in arresting the girl's criminal father and retrieving 100,000 yen to pay for her surgery, but does not have the heart to admit to being her benefactor and tells her that "Nomura moved away". Awards * 1964 Shogakukan Manga Award for Osomatsu-kun * 1972 Bungeishunju Award for The Genius Bakabon * 1997 Japan Cartoonists Association Award (Ministry of Education division) * 2006 Tokyo International Anime Fair Achievement Award * Recipient of a Purple Ribbon Medal from the Japanese government Entertainment and Other Ventures * ZENY Racing Team: A racing team that was established in 1968, consisting of six Toyota 1600GTs. Though it did not last long, Naoki Fujita (a current representative of NOW MOTOR SPORTS) belonged to the team. * Fuji Video Enterprise: Established as a production company / entertainment production company in 1969. * Fuji Art Film: Formed in 1971 after the dissolution of Studio Zero. It produced experimental videos and commercials for NHK and Fuji TV, but became independent and unassociated with anything to do with Fujio Pro in 1981. It is currently named "Three-D". * Fujio Akatsuka and The All-Japan Satisfaction Study Group (1976-1978): Collaborated with Kunio Nagatani, Genpei Akasegawa, Tatsu Okunari, and Shintaro Kou. Tamori and other entertainers appear on their Live in Hatoya album. * The Interesting Group '''(1977-1981): A collaborative effort with Tamori. Character Design Credits * '''Kobito Confectionary (1968): Responsible for creating the "Kobito-kun" mascot for their Akatsuka-themed wrappers. * Yamaha Electone (1971): Created a "Gorilla-kun" mascot as an image character for the company, with them having used Nyarome in the previous year. * Good Morning Childrens' Show (1973): Created the puppet mascot "Nyanda", who was later spun off into his own manga. * Denroku "Fujio Akatsuka Demon Mask" (1971-1976, 1978-2002): Designed a different demon mask to commemorate Setsubun for each year. 1977 instead had Tatsuhiko Yamagami (of Gaki Deka fame) designing a mask, while all "Fujio Akatsuka"-branded demon masks since 2003 have been illustrated by Katta Yoshi at Fujio Pro. * Mainichi Shimbun's "Kurikuri" magazine (1977): Designed the turtle mascot "Dekame" * Ginza 7-chome Theater (1994): Designed a mascot "Surisuri-ojisan" for usage by the theater. * Bakuden Unbalanced Zone (1994): Character design for game. * Astel Tokyo (1995): Designed a twin brother of Rerere, "Rururu-ojsan", as its image character. Work as an actor * Lupin III: Lupin VS the Clone (later known as "Mystery of Mamo")- The President (voice) * 98 and Gable (1978)- Oden Shopkeeper * Fujio Akatsuka's Gag Porno Feeling (1979)- Fujio Akasaka * Shimo-Ochiai Yakitori Movie (1979)- Prof. Akasaka * Barefoot Gen 3: The Fight of Hiroshima (1980)- Survivor A * A Pool Without Water (1982)- Sergeant * [[Osomatsu-kun: Iyami and Chibita's Cooking Showdown|'Osomatsu-kun: Iyami and Chibita's Cooking Showdown']] (1985, Fuji TV program "Monday Dramaland")- Chibita's Father * A Year of Burning Youth (1986)- Postman * Memories of the Future Last Christmas (1992)- Himself * This is How Things Should Be (1994, NHK)- A drunken bargoer Director Work * Osomatsu-kun (1966 anime)- Supervision of story and animation * Princess Kaguya Who Came Back For the First Time (1983) * The Nanchattables (1984) Fujio Akatsuka and the duo of Fujiko Fujio A misconception newcomers could possibly make is that the Fujiko Fujio duo and Fujio Akatsuka are the same person, or related because not only they share the name "Fujio". This is also because two of their most well known characters - Nobita Nobi from Doraemon vs. the titular character o''f Osomatsu-ku''n - may share some similar physical traits. However, Fujiko Fujio and Fujio Akatsuka are very different people. The name Fujiko Fujio was a pen name used for two manga-ka named Hiroshi Fujimoto (who went by "Fujiko F Fujio") and Motoo Abiko (Fujiko Fujio A). Note that the last kanji used to write the name Fujio would also be different in Japanese between these authors; A and F used 不二雄, while Akatsuka used 不二夫. When it came to the 1960s, there were a few points of contact between Akatsuka and the Fujiko Fujio duo, as the three had known each other through Tokiwa-so and were all part of Studio Zero. Akatsuka would assist on backgrounds and would finish up some artwork in Fujiko Fujio's Q-taro the Ghost, and Q-taro himself would sometimes pop up in Akatsuka manga (and even cameo in the 1966 -kun anime). The authors would cross over their characters twice in notable instances in 1966; having their characters re-enact Journey to the West in the story "Gyahaha, the Three Musketeers!" as well as having Chibita and Q-taro meet in "Keketaro the Ghost". In addition to that, Perman would once have a crossover feature with Akatsuka's Kikanpo Gen-chan. There are also some times in early Akatsuka manga that caricatures of Fujiko F Fujio and Fujiko Fujio A may be utilized as brief, active, characters or relegated to background people designs in a crowd. It is also worth it to note that as far as any Doraemon comparisons would go, that besides Osomatsu long predating Nobita, Fujiko Fujio had plenty of their own previous "Nobita" type boys in works and that Akatsuka had his own offshoots of Osomatsu's design (Chota, $-chan, and so on). The Case of Two Men Named "Fujio Akatsuka" A somewhat easier misconception that may occur due to years of misinformation and mixed up identities would be the idea that Fujio Akatsuka was a sound engineer. This is due to the existence of another man who just so happened to have the same name as how Akatsuka rendered his for his career (赤塚不二夫). This Fujio Akatsuka was active in sound and music selection for movies, TV dramas, and anime through the 1960s to 1980s, and was thus part of the localization effort for the Japanese release of Hanna-Barbera's "Wacky Races". This lead to a years-long bit of misinformation that the manga-ka Akatsuka had been involved in that version (although Akatsuka would have seen and been aware of its film basis The Great Race, ''which itself was parodied in the 1988 adaptation of Osomatsu-kun). The two men by the name of Fujio Akatsuka did eventually happen to meet in their careers and form a bit of a brief alliance, when the manga-ka Akatsuka put together a comedy and music group called the "'All-Japan Satisfaction Study Group'''" and recorded the 1978 album "Live in Hatoya". The sound engineer Akatsuka gladly provided his efforts for such an album. References External Links * Official Fujio Akatsuka website (Japanese) * Fujio Pro corporate site (Japanese) * The Fujio Akatsuka Preservation Society (Japanese)- Lists details on reprints and full work lists of Akatsuka, including what works have been buried to time with lack of republication and corrections to incorrect serialization information that has been widespread. * Fujio Akatsuka as a Cultural Heritage (Japanese)- A blog run by Hiroshi Nawa, author and researcher of Akatsuka. This blog republishes excerpts from his two "Serious Joke" analysis and history books on Akatsuka's life and works. Category:People, Pets and Places Category:Fujio Akatsuka